


When Slayers Fall

by sabershadowkat



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:46:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4436042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Lovers Walk<br/>Includes Faith/Xander, Angel/Cordelia</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Slayers Fall

Prologue

 

"Are you ready?" 

"I didn't get dressed like this for the fashion show," Cordelia said, gesturing down at her camouflage. 

"I think you look cute as Camo-Cordy," Angel teased, handing her a crossbow. 

"This coming from a man who thinks black was a color designed by God," she replied, following him into the sewers beneath the streets of Los Angeles. "Which is why I never take you anywhere." 

"And here I though you loved me for my sense of style," he said. 

"Who said I loved you at all?" 

"Ouch! Perfect shot to the heart," Angel said, clutching his crossbow to his chest. He and Cordelia had been together for over three years now. She had shown up one day at his home, red convertible piled high with luggage, and asked in her forthright way to move in with him. From day one, she rearranged not only his furniture, but his life. Instead of throttling her like he wanted, he turned her restless energy into training with him. 

She was an excellent fighter. After a year of intense workouts with him learning various martial arts moves, kickboxing, and dirty fighting, she was ready to try her hand at becoming a vampire hunter like him. She whined, argued and was scared to death, but she dusted their opponents with the skill and finesse of a warrior. They had been partners ever since. 

It took much longer for them to fall in love. Both had been burned when it came to love. When Cordelia had left Sunnydale, she was running from past demons straight into the arms of another. The incident between Xander and Willow had hurt her deeply. She had given up everything she had known to be with him, and he broke her heart. 

Angel and Buffy had also decided to go their separate ways. Too much had happened when he lost his soul, and though they still loved each other, they couldn't have a relationship again. The pain and guilt from both of them blocked that choice, which didn't change when his soul was permanently anchored to him by a member of the same clan who cursed him originally. Cordelia had saved her life from vampires, and in return, was asked what she wanted in repayment. The former May Queen asked for Angel's soul. 

They became closer after that day, and inevitably fell in love, but neither would reveal their feelings for fear of being hurt again. It took a close brush with death for them to admit it to each other. They learned that life was too short not to grab hold of love when it was given. 

"Dead guys, dead ahead," Cordelia said quietly to him as they approached the opening above a junction in the sewers. They were on the trail of a master vampire by the name of Marcius. The information they were able to glean pointed them to this ‘meeting' of his best minions to discuss the takeover of a neighboring vampire faction. 

"We only get one shot, so make it count," Angel instructed, getting into position on one side of the opening. 

"Yes, master," she replied, taking a position across from him. 

He rolled his eyes, then turned his attention to the crowd of vampires below. Their target came into view, walking with a tall, blond vampiress rumored to be his lover and second in command. "Get ready," he whispered, taking aim. The vampire turned his back in their direction to talk to the female. "Now." 

Cordelia had already hit the trigger on her crossbow. The two bolts whizzed through the air before embedding in Marcius' back, sending him to hell in a cloud of dust. The female vampire's eyes were wide and her mouth hung open as she stared at where the master had been. Her head raised and her gaze pinpointed on Angel. 

"Hmm," Angel said, looking over at Cordelia with a grin as a loud shriek echoed in the room below. "I think she's mad." 

"It's a possibility," Cordelia said, striking a thoughtful pose. 

Angel chuckled, and grabbed her hand. They ran down the sewer from whence they came laughing like children, then burst out into the street. The ensouled vampire tossed his crossbow in the back of Cordelia's convertible, hopped on his motorcycle and, with a jaunty salute, took off with a squeal of tires. 

Cordelia jumped over the door into the driver's seat, revved the engine, and peeled out in a different direction as she did each time they hunted. They had learned after the first fire that by separating, they had less of a chance of being followed. Hair flying behind her, the former cheerleader pushed a CD into the player and cranked up the volume, the hard, pulsating music breaking silence of the night. 

 

 

Part One

 

 

Four Months Later

"Angel, get your undead cute butt out here," Cordelia called out from the freight elevator. The warehouse where they made their home for the past year was located in an abandoned area of the city. Three floors and an underground garage made up the building. The first floor was left empty, used sometimes when Angel wanted to work on his bike or for storage. 

The second and third floor windows which lined the building, were covered from the inside by heavy, black, velvet drapes, protecting the occupants from the sun. A freight elevator and a set of stairs were the only access to the upper floors of the warehouse. 

The second level was used as a state of the art gym and housed their tools of the trade. The floor was polished wood, a few mats scattered around, waiting to be used. Exercise equipment of every type was spread over the large, open space and in one corner was a steel cabinet and workbench for their weapons. 

The third level was where the couple made their home. Two large bedrooms with baths took up half of the floor, each decorated similarly with king size beds, dressers and matching night stands. The rest of the level was used as an open living room/office/kitchen. Twin couches sat at right angles, with a square coffee table in front of them. An entertainment center lined the far wall. Next to the elevator was the small kitchen area. A table separated the two areas. 

"You bellowed?" Angel said, exiting the master bedroom. 

"This came for you," Cordelia said, kicking a large box by her feet. "And it's pretty damn heavy. I had to have a guy at the post office take it out to the car. A pimply faced geek who drooled on my new shoes." 

"Poor baby," he replied, picking up the box and setting it on the table. Taped to the top was a letter addressed to him via the post office. After the last time they were burned out of their home, they decided it was safer to have a PO box. Opening the letter, he quickly read the single line on the page before looking at the box and the envelope for a return address. 

"Who's it from?" Cordelia asked. 

"It doesn't say," Angel answered. 

"Well, what does it say?" 

"Family and Friends will be no more. Family down to one and Friends down to four." 

"Cryptic much?" Cordelia said. "What do you think it means?" 

"Maybe there'll be a clue in the box," Angel shrugged. He slit open the lid and lifted the flaps. He frowned when he looked at the contents, then carefully reached inside. He picked up a handful of ashes and let it fall through his fingers. "Ashes?" 

Cordelia peered over the lip of the box. "Looks that way. Is there anything buried under them?"

Angel pushed up his sleeve and reached back into the box, this time digging under the ashes. He found an object and pulled it out. "Oh god," he said, sinking into a chair. 

"A doll?" Cordelia said, confused. 

"Miss Edith," Angel clarified, holding the dusty, familiar doll in his hand. 

"Drusilla's doll? But why would you get...oh," she trailed off, her mind stumbling over an idea. "Angel, you haven't seen any of your children lately, have you?" 

He looked up from the doll at his girlfriend. "Now that you mention it, no. Usually I run into them all the time because of my enthusiasm when my soul was gone. You don't think..." 

"‘Family down to one,'" she quoted. 

"And a vampire's family is his children," Angel said. He gently set the doll on the table and looked at the box. "I think we're looking at what's left of them." 

"Except for one," Cordelia corrected. "I wonder who the one is?" 

"I'm more worried about the four," he replied. "We haven't gotten any messages saying anyone was hurt in Sunnydale, have we?" 

"No," she answered. "Maybe you should call." 

"While I'm doing that, see if you can brainstorm as to who would do this," he instructed, picking up the receiver and dialing a familiar number. "Hello, Rupert?" 

 

 

Part Two

 

 

Buffy sighed and rocked back on her heels, staring up at the night sky. She was playing bouncer for a party hosted by Xander's fraternity, as was Faith, and she was bored. "I could use a nice man right about now," she muttered to herself as her eyes scanned the darkness for uninvited guests. "Mom has Giles, Willow has Oz, Angel has Cordelia, Faith has Xander if they ever admit their feelings for one another, but me? I haven't even had a date in two years." 

Buffy, Willow, Oz and Xander all decided to attend Sunnydale community college, where they were now seniors. Xander had been the biggest surprise of the small group of friends by not only getting into the school, but by becoming an academic wunderkind. He had also, in a fit of revenge, taken over the old Delta Zeta Kappa house with the help of Oz, turning it into a fraternity for misfits like them. 

Giles had retired from his position as librarian at the high school and bought a bookstore. The basement became the new headquarters, or Slayer Central as it was affectionately named, where both Buffy and Faith trained extensively and the others helped divert that week's apocalypse. Since Faith never received a new Watcher, Giles volunteered to have two Slayers, and in result, both girls became close friends. 

Faith, after much prompting, earned her GED and currently worked for Giles at the bookstore full time, living in a small apartment on the second floor of the building. She was also hopelessly in love with Xander. But no matter how much prodding Buffy did, she refused to tell him, not even to go on a single date. She had seen the problems and heartbreak Buffy had gone through, and decided being the Slayer was not conductive to having a relationship. Which was true, considering Buffy's current lack of suitor. 

"Hey, Buffster," Xander greeted, coming out of the house. "How goes the bouncing?" 

"Dull, boring, about the same as my love life," Buffy replied. "How's the party?" 

"Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves," he said. 

"But not you?" 

"I'm the key master," Xander said, jingling the small jar he carried. "I don't get to have fun." 

"Like you would have let yourself enjoy the party, anyway, Mr. President," Buffy teased. "You'd be to worried about everyone else." 

"So true," he replied. They both looked up as a frat brother stumbled towards them from the side of the house. "Looks like someone's a little tipsy." 

Buffy went over to the student and put her arm under his shoulder. "Come on, big guy. Let's get you insi-" She stopped abruptly when she saw the blood running down the side of his neck from two twin puncture wounds. "Shit. Xander, take him and tell Faith code one." 

Xander did not hesitate as he grabbed the student away from Buffy and headed into the house. Buffy spun and ran towards the side of the house, stake in her hand, looking for the perpetrator. She didn't need to run far. 

Standing near the border of the woods next to the house that separated the cemetery from the fraternity, a semi circle of ten, large vampires flanked a tall, blond vampiress. "Ah, Angelus' former lover," she said in a cold voice. "How nice of you to join us." 

"If I knew it was going to be a party, I would have brought the dip," Buffy said. 

"Silence!" she snapped. "I have a message for Angelus." 

"What do I look like, an answering service?" 

"You look dead," she replied, snapping her fingers. The ten vampires converged on Buffy simultaneously. 

"Oh, this is going to be fun," Buffy said under her breath, leaping to her left with a double side kick, taking down two of the vampires. Not stopping, she spun and kicked a third in the face, following up with a series of punches before staking him. 

She raised her fist quickly, catching the vamp that had come up behind her in the nose, then shot her elbow back into his chest before falling to the ground in a roll. She raised to her knees in front of another attacker, sending a palm strike at his crotch. He bent and grabbed himself in pain, allowing her to stake him before being surrounded. 

"Looks like you can use a leg up, B," Faith said, flipping into the center of the circle of vampires that had surrounded the blond Slayer. 

"Or a fist," Buffy replied, jumping to her feet. "I'm not picky." 

They grinned at each other, then lost themselves in the fight. Faith lashed out with her foot, catching one across the jaw. She ducked under his clumsy kick, sweeping her leg out to trip him. He fell to the hard ground with a thud as she turned her attention on his neighbor. With a well placed blow, he fell on top of his comrade, and she shoved the stake into his chest with her weight on it. As he exploded into dust, she let her weight carry her down onto the other vampire, the wood penetrating his heart. 

Buffy grabbed one of her attackers by the hair and practically flung him across the yard to where Willow, Oz and Xander stood with crosses and holy water, protecting the house. They pounced on him as she turned her attention back to the shrinking circle. She crouched then leapt backwards, flipping over the heads of two vamps trying to sneak up on her. She landed behind them lightly on her feet, not hesitating as she plunged a stake into the one on her left's back. 

The one on her right grabbed her by the lapels of her jacket, bringing her close as he opened his mouth. "Oh, man. Someone needs a Mentos," she quipped, kicking him sharply in the shin, breaking the bone. He dropped her, and she sent a punch to his face, continuing the move to spin into a back fist. His head flew back with the blows and she used the opportunity to stake him, as well. 

Faith boxed another vampire's ears, then grabbed his head and slammed his face into her knee. With a savage twist, she broke his neck, and he fell to the ground, uselessly. She smiled evilly at the last two remaining vamps, Buffy walking up beside her. "Hey, boys. Got milk?" 

The two Slayer's jumped at the two vampires with mirrored kicks that only those who trained and worked together for years could accomplish. With expert blows, the vamps were soon bloodied and staked, and the girls high fived one another. "The death squad strikes again," Faith said, turning back towards the house. 

"Was it me, or did they seem kind of wimpy?" Buffy asked, looking around for Xander, Willow and Oz. "Hey, where'd they go?" 

"Faith! Buffy!" 

The girls turned at the sound of Xander's yell and saw him come crashing out of the woods next to the house, his shirt torn and his face bloody. "They got Oz and Willow," he gasped. "Cemetery." 

The two Slayers took off running immediately. When they got to the cemetery, they split up, searching for their friends. 

"Buffy!" Faith yelled, dropping to her knees. Willow and Oz both lay face down on the ground, shirtless, with deep gouges in their backs. She checked their pulses and was relieved to find them strong. 

Buffy ran over and practically fell to the ground when she saw them. "Are they alive?" 

"Yes," Faith answered, pulling off her jacket to cover them. 

"Wait," Buffy said. Faith shot her a confused look. "There are words." 

"What?" Faith got to her feet and looked to where Buffy was pointing. 

Carved into the backs of Willow and Oz were the words ‘Four To Go.' 

 

*****

 

"Willow and Oz are ok, but will be in the hospital for a week or so," Buffy said into the phone. 

"I'm glad they're not more seriously hurt," Angel replied from the other end of the line. He sighed. "I'm sorry, Buffy." 

"It's not your fault, it's that blond chick's," Buffy corrected. "Besides, you called to warn us. We just didn't get the message in time." 

"The vampiress that attacked you is named Virginia and she was the master vampire's we dusted a few months ago second in command." 

"And lover," Cordelia called from the background. 

"So, this is revenge," Buffy surmised. 

"If you call killing all my children and injuring two of my close friends revenge, then yes," Angel replied. 

"She pulled the plug on a soap opera?" 

Angel chuckled, even though the situation was bleak. "No, she killed all the vampires I've ever made except for one. I received their ashes in a box yesterday afternoon." 

"Who's the one?" Buffy asked. 

"I don't know," he answered. "It's not Drusilla. Her doll was included in the package." 

"And that means it's not Spike, either," Buffy said, frowning as a sadness suddenly filled her heart. "He would have fought tooth and nail to save her." 

"I know," he sighed. 

"What are we going to do?" 

"I think you, Faith and Xander should come down here and we'll hunt her instead of her coming after you guys." 

"What about my mom and Giles?" 

"I think they'll be fine," Angel said. "Neither can really be qualified as my friends, I'm sad to say, whereas you three are. Plus, this way Rupert can keep watch over Willow and Oz." 

"Sounds like a plan," Buffy said. "Expect us tomorrow late afternoon. We'll leave after Xander's and my last classes." 

 

 

Part Three

 

 

Xander looked over the seat of the Blazer at Faith. She was sitting with her feet propped up on the seat, eyes closed, head bobbing to the music coming over her walkman. "Buffy, what do you think about love?" 

"Love bites," Buffy answered flippantly. "Just like Def Leppard said." 

"I'm serious," Xander told her. 

"Xander, I haven't scored too high in that area," Buffy said. "The one guy I loved turned psycho, tried to kill all of us, then I sent him to hell." 

"And now he's living with Cordelia," Xander finished. "Which is a hell all of its own."

"Bitter much?" 

"No." Xander faced front and looked out the window at the passing scenery. "I'm happy she's happy. I would have been happier if it wasn't Deadboy making her happy, but I'm still happy for her." 

"I guess you're happy,' Buffy joked, looking over a him. "They why do you look so sad?" 

"Love bites," he replied, giving her a wane smile. 

 

*****

 

They arrived at the warehouse and honked the horn before pulling into the underground garage, the large metal door closing behind them. 

"Angel, they're here," Cordelia called to her boyfriend. She let go of the heavy drape and smoothed her shirt, then patted her hair. 

"Relax," Angel said, walking over to her as he slid on a black T-shirt. "It's only Buffy, Faith and Xander." 

"I know," Cordelia replied, looking him over with a critical eye. "We just haven't seen them since we got together." 

"You mean since I started worshiping your body with my tongue," he teased. 

She glared at him. "Keep it up, blood breath, and you'll find yourself missing a tongue." 

Angel grinned at her, then dropped a kiss on her forehead as he heard the freight elevator approach the third floor. "I love you, ‘Delia." 

She growled at him over the hated shortening of her name, then plastered a smile on her face as Buffy raised the grate. "Hi, guys. Welcome to our new home." 

"Hi Cordelia, Angel," Buffy greeted, echoed by Faith and Xander. "Wow, this place is much nicer than the last one." 

"That's because I decorated it," Cordelia said, motioning to the large, open floor. "I got sick of all the gloom Mr. Broody insisted on." 

"You do know I'm standing right here?" Angel asked sarcastically, taking Buffy's bag. 

"And here I thought you were a talking shadow," she replied in reference to his all black clothing. 

Angel rolled his eyes. "Ladies and Xander, if you follow me, I'll give you the nickel and dime tour." He led them to the guest bedroom, tossing the bag on the bed. "Buffy and Faith will be sleeping in here. Xander, you got the couch, but you'll be sharing the bathroom." 

He led them back out into the short hall and pointed at the door opposite them. "That's our room. Open the door at your own risk. I almost didn't make it out of there alive one day." 

"Attack of the killer hair care products?" Buffy asked with a laugh 

"Hair sprayed to the wall," Angel replied, grinning. He stepped back into the main room and spread his arms. "And this is the living room. Feel free to use anything. Down the stairs on the second floor is a fully equipped work out room in case you get bored. Cordy and I are on vampire hours, so if you go out during the day, be sure to get the key code off the fridge." 

"That's the most I've ever heard Deadboy say," Xander whispered to Faith. She snorted. 

"So, what are we going to do tonight?" Buffy asked, itching to get her hands on Virginia for hurting her friends. 

"Tonight, we plan on where we're going to hit," Cordelia said, slipping into hunter mode. She pulled out a map of the city and laid it on the table. On it were highlighted marks in various colors, indicating locations of the different vampire territories, undead hangouts and various clubs that attracted them. 

"This area here was Marcius' territory before we dusted him," she said, pointing to the map. "There are close to fifty clubs know to us that the vamps frequent...." 

 

 

Part Four

 

 

The group rose with the setting sun, cleaning up and preparing for the night ahead of them. Xander, the least experienced of the group, had been elected to stay at the warehouse and scan the newspapers for localized vampire victims or other information he could glean from Angel's Internet contacts. 

"We're going trolling," Cordelia explained to Faith and Buffy. "Basically, we wear these skimpy clothes, act loud and bubble-headed, and try to pick up vampires. Once you get them outside, get to an alley, and do your stuff. Angel is our backup." 

"Do you do this often?" Buffy asked. 

"A couple times per week at various clubs throughout the city," Cordelia answered. "Tonight we're going to a club that was well renown by Marcius and his minions. At 3:30 am, stop whatever you're doing and head back here separately." Angel came down the stairs, dressed in his usual black, and kissed Cordelia. 

"Ready to rock and roll?" he asked the girls. 

"Ready, willing and able," Buffy answered. 

"Then, let's fly." 

 

*****

 

The girls split up when the reached the club, taking various vamps to the alley to ‘persuade' them into giving up information on Virginia. As the night wore on, the pickings became slim, so they separated and went back to the warehouse to compare notes. Buffy didn't see the white blond vampire who followed her. 

 

*****

 

"Ugh," Faith said, throwing herself on the couch. "If one more guy touched my ass, there was going to be some serious violence." 

"Goes with the territory of being young and beautiful," Xander said, sitting down next to her. "It happens to me all the time." 

She laughed, smacking his knee with her hand. "Dickens me, Xander. Did something like that ever happen to you?" 

"It most certainly did not," he replied. "Except for the time in the locker room when I confronted Larry, he was jock at Sunnydale High, about being a werewolf. Turns out he was not the hairy beast we were looking for, and I was subject to a close encounter of the male persuasion." 

Faith laughed with him until tears were streaming down her face. "At least he had good taste." 

"Thank you...I think." 

Buffy looked at the couple on the couch, then at her companions in the small kitchen. "Go Faith," she said, motioning with her head. "She's got a thing for Xander." 

"Big thing or little thing?" Cordelia asked, watching the two. 

"Very big," Buffy replied. 

"He's got a yen for her, too," the brunette said. 

"How can you tell?" Angel asked, putting the finishing touches on dinner. Cordelia gave him a look that said 'duh.' "Oh, never mind." 

A loud bell sounded, and the LA couple gave each other puzzled looks. "Who could be at the door at this hour?" Cordelia said, moving to the large windows and parting the heavy curtains. "No one's out front." 

"I'll check the back door," Angel said, wiping his hands quickly on a towel, then jogging down the stairs near the elevator. He circled through the empty first floor to the loading docks. Picking up a loaded crossbow that was always at the ready, he carefully opened the large, metal door. 

"A gift? For me?" 

Angel couldn't believe his eyes, the weapon lowering on its own. "We thought you were dust." 

"Yeah, well, you can't keep a good vamp down. Are you going to invite me in or what?" 

"Sure," Angel said, stepping back. "Come in...Spike." 

 

 

Part Five

 

 

"Look who I found," Angel said, returning to the third floor, peroxide blond vampire in tow. The four friends looked up from the couches simultaneously. 

"Spike!" Buffy said, jumping to her feet and practically leaping over the back of the couch. She wasn't thinking about why she was feeling happy to see him. "We thought you were dust." 

"So said your snookums," Spike said as the Slayer approached. "What? Disappointed?" 

"Actually, I'm not," Buffy said. "Life would get way too boring if you weren't around to muck it up."

"Why thank you, Slayer," he replied. "So, what do you kids do for fun around here?" 

"Oh, the usual, beat up vamps, stake vamps. Sometimes we even drop organs on them," Buffy teased. 

"Before this so-called conversation deteriorates any further," Angel interrupted. "What are you doing here, Spike?" 

"I came to see the Slayer, mate," Spike told him. Buffy arched an eyebrow. "Got a place we can chat?" 

"Sure," Buffy answered, confused. "We'll go downstairs." 

After they left, the four remaining looked at one another. "I can't believe you let him in, Angel," Cordelia said, smacking her boyfriend on the arm. "Now we'll have to sleep with some weapons." 

"We do that anyway," Angel replied. 

"I have to go with Cordelia on this one," Xander said. "Spike is news of the worst kind." 

"He don't look so tough," Faith piped in. The three others gave her a look. "I could take him, no problem." 

"Not Spike," Xander told her. "He's, what's the polite word? A sociopath. Even Buffy hasn't been able to slay him." 

"I have a feeling that's because they had a truce," Angel said, rubbing the back of his head in memory. "And before that, she did put him in a wheelchair, which delighted my worse half to no end. The present half, too." 

"I could still dust him," Faith insisted. "Watch me." 

"Why don't we hold off on the slaying, Miss Stake Happy," Cordelia said. "Find out what he wants first." She turned to Angel. "Do you think he's the 'one' who's left?" 

Angel sighed. "Probably. I hate to say this, but I'm glad he's not gone." 

Xander threw up his hands. "First Buffy, now you. Hello, this is Spike we're talking about. Does the Judge ring any bells? Or bug guy?" 

Cordelia shuddered. "Thank you for the reminder, Xander. Now I'm going to have to take a shower," she said, heading to the master bedroom. She paused at the door and looked at Angel. "Can I speak to you privately?" 

Angel nodded, trying to smother his smile. "Dinner will be ready in five, guys," he said, moving to join his girlfriend. "Help yourselves." 

The bedroom door closed and the two remaining friends looked at each other. "Why do I get the feeling they won't be out for awhile?" Xander said. 

"Because your mind is like mine," Faith said. "Dirty to the core." 

 

*****

 

"So, what's up?" Buffy asked, taking a seat on the end of the bench press. 

Spike didn't answer immediately, instead he paced back and forth in front of her, his long coat swirling out behind him with each turn. "I need your help. Again." He stopped directly in front of her, his blue eyes full of pain and anger. "I want your help to kill the bitch who got Dru." 

"Ok," she answered simply. The vampire looked surprised and she chuckled. "We're going after her anyway, so one more on our team won't hurt." 

"What did she do to you?" Spike asked. Buffy filled him in on what had happened in the cemetery, the 'gift' Angel had received, and the current plan to find Virginia. 

"And that as we say is that," Buffy finished. "You in?" 

"You bet your bloody sweet arse," he answered, giving her a small grin. 

"Good," she said, standing. "Let's get your car parked in the garage and out of sight." She walked up to him and put her hand on his arm, squeezing gently. "I'm sorry about Drusilla." 

His face flickered in pain, and he gazed down at the petite Slayer. "Thanks." 

Buffy nodded and moved to the stairs. "Come on, let's break it to the others that you're staying. And to Xander that you'll be sharing the couch with him." 

 

*****

 

Cordelia sat on Angel's backside, rubbing his shoulders. "Are you ok?" 

"Not really, Cordy," he answered truthfully. "It finally hit me when I saw Spike that all of my children are gone, except for him. I know I shouldn't feel anything about it, seeing as my un-life is spent destroying other vampires, but I do." 

"They were your friends," Cordelia comforted. They had many conversations about his past, and she understood what it was like for him. "Even if they were evil. You spent time caring for them, teaching them, even running with a few, like Spike and Drusilla. It's ok to mourn their passing." 

Angel sighed. He still marveled at the differences between Buffy and Cordelia. Whereas the Slayer would have avoided the subject of his past, Cordelia embraced it as a part of him, accepting he was one with the demon, not letting him wallow in guilt. "Thank you. For understanding." 

She bent and kissed him between his shoulder blades. "I told you I had more going for me than just my beauty." 

 

*****

 

Spike lay on the couch staring at the ceiling as the sun rose in the sky. He couldn't sleep, his mind whirling from the events of the past several months. After he had left Sunnydale for the second time, he'd done as planned going to Brazil, tying Dru up and torturing her until she loved him again. Surprisingly, it worked. They were happy together, traveling from country to country, feasting on the natives, just the two of them. 

They had made a stopover in the states on their way to Canada when it happened. Virginia and her minions had descended upon the happy couple without warning. Spike had barely managed to escape after Drusilla had been killed, the only thing keeping him alive was revenge. He'd gone to Sunnydale first, finding the Slayer gone after a quick talk with Joyce, then had come to LA. He asked around the community, learning that Angel and his consort were the big to-do in the city. He assumed it was Buffy and was saddened by the fact that she was still with the lout. He thought her smarter than that. 

Sighing, he turned on his side to look at the young man sleeping on the couch opposite him. If he wanted to, he could drain the life from Xander before he even woke. But he didn't want to do anything other than kill the bitch who killed Dru. The bedroom door opened and Buffy stepped out wearing only a white T-shirt, closing the door behind her. 

"What are you doing awake?" she asked, moving silently to him. 

"I could ask the same of you, pet," he answered. 

"Couldn't sleep," she said, crouching down next to him so as not to wake Xander. 

"Why not?" 

"Fate of the world, depressing thoughts, Faith's snoring," she replied with a smile. 

"Want to work off some of that excess energy?" 

Her eyes lit up. "Sure. Let me throw some shorts on. There's blood in the fridge if you're hungry." 

Spike stood as she returned to the bedroom. He went over to the refrigerator before he could tell himself off and drained one of Angel's packs of blood. He was still wearing his jeans, but was shirtless and barefoot. Buffy emerged again and the two went quietly to the second floor. 

"Want to use some 'manly' weapons?" Buffy asked with a smile. "Or just go hand to hand?" 

"I think we can skip the weapons and go right for the fists to cuffs," he replied. They began to circle each other, both predators at their full powers. She hadn't gotten into a real fight with him for years, and the adrenaline was pumping. He'd always been her best adversary, the most deadly, the one who kept her on her toes. She had almost lost her life to him on several occasions. It wasn't until the night Drusilla was restored to health that she'd been able to take him down. 

They began to spar in earnest, throwing each other about the large, open second floor, carefully avoiding the heavy blackout curtains covering the windows that circled the building. Each hit was powerful, staggering, each kick sending the other flying back. But smiles plastered both their faces as they fought, the verbal banter flying between the two. 

When they called it quits, Buffy flopped down on the hard floor, hands behind her head, breathing heavily. Spike sat lazily beside her inert form, a large grin on his face. "That was fun," she told him, smiling in return. 

"Nothing like a bit a violence to get your mind cleared," he replied. "Especially with a worthy opponent." 

"Thanks," she said. "You're not too bad yourself." 

"Well, you know. I eat right, get plenty of sleep, avoid the harsh UV rays," he teased. Buffy laughed and he felt the oppressive weight that had been on his undead heart lighten. "I hate to say this, but it's bloody damn good to see you, Slayer." 

"Mutual," she replied. "The vamps I usually deal with have no good comebacks, and they are really pathetic in the violence department." 

"What about your pumpkin upstairs?" he asked, curious as to why she was sleeping in a room with Faith instead of Angel. 

"Who, Angel?" she said. "I don't fight with him. You'd have to ask Cordelia." 

"But I thought you two..." 

Buffy chuckled. "Nope. He left right after I graduated high school. You were wrong, by the way. We can only be friends, it just took awhile." 

He tilted his head thoughtfully as he looked at her. "I don't know whether to be happy or sad for you, pet." 

She shrugged, which caused him to grin from the comical gesture when she was prone on the floor. "Be happy that Angel's happy. Be sad 'cuz I don't have a man of my own yet." 

"What, a beauty like you?" he asked, skeptically. "I figured guys would be crawling over themselves like you were a bitch in heat." 

"Thanks, I think," Buffy said. She closed her eyes and sighed relaxedly. "Well, I'm sufficiently tuckered. Mind if I go to sleep right here?"

"Not at all, ducks," Spike said. "I'll try to control my urge to gobble you up." 

She opened one eye to peer threateningly at him. "Do it and you'll fit in a sandwich bag." 

"Wouldn't want that, pet, now would we?" he smirked at her. "Who would be left to put you in your place?" 

"Good-night, Spike." 

He chuckled softly. "'Night, Slayer." 

 

*****

Part Six

 

 

Faith stumbled out of the bedroom, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Coffee," she ordered. 

Xander grinned at her and poured a cup. "Not a morning...er, evening person?" 

"Up yours." 

He laughed as she accepted the cup and slumped in the chair at the kitchen table. He offered her a donut from the trip he'd made before sundown, then sat next to her. "I talked to Giles earlier. He's says that he misses his best employee." 

"I'm his only employee," she mumbled. 

He went on as if she didn't say anything. "And he says everything is normal. Well, as normal as it can be for the Hellmouth." 

"How's the witch and the werewolf? Boy, I'm sounding C.S. Lewis." 

"Good. They're still in the hospital, but the cuts are healing nicely. I was thinking, before we slay, can we carve 'payback's a bitch' in this Virginia chick?" Xander asked. 

Faith's lips quirked into a grin. "Better idea. We'll write it with holy water. Kinda like pissin' your name in the snow." 

"You never cease to amaze me with your talents," he told her. "What other ones are you hiding?" 

She winked at him. "Ones that require a hands on demonstration." 

"Is that an offer?" 

"Might be," she replied, taking a sip of her coffee. She watched him over the lip of the cup. His grin widened and he leaned back with pure male posturing, but the effect was ruined when the chair tipped to the floor. She laughed. 

"Yuck it up, Slayer," he said, from the floor. "I'll have you know I did that on purpose." 

"Trying out for the circus?" she asked sweetly. "'Cuz if you are, apply for the monkey's job." 

Angel emerged from the bedroom in a pair of sweats looking grumpy. He mumbled a quick hello and went right for the refrigerator for something to eat. Without turning, he fed on the cold fluid, tossed the empty bag in the sink, then poured himself some coffee. 

"Hello to you, too, Deadboy," Xander greeted, picking up the chair and sitting back down. Angel growled at him. "Someone else that's not a happy riser." 

"Shut up, Xander," he replied, taking a healthy sip of the brew. "You didn't have to deal with Cordy's tossing and turning all day. I did." 

"Poor vampire," Faith said sarcastically. She looked over at the couch. "Speaking of dead guys, where's Blondie?" 

Xander frowned. "He wasn't there when I got up. Maybe Buffy staked him. We can ask her when she gets up." 

"B ain't in the bedroom," Faith told him. They both shot her puzzled looks. "Maybe they snuck off together for a little pelvic action." 

"Now that's something I did not want to picture," Xander said, shuddering. "Worse than her boinking Deadboy here." 

"You know I'm still standing in the room, right?" Angel said threateningly. 

"What of it?" Xander replied, not caring. "You got punished for your actions by having to live with Cordelia." 

"I heard that, dweeb," Cordelia said, exiting the master bedroom, primped to perfection. She accepted the coffee Angel poured for her. "At least she had sex, which is more than I can say for you, virgin-boy." 

All eyes turned to Xander, who was trying hard not to blush. "You're a virgin?" Faith asked, incredulously. 

"Who me?" Xander laughed nervously. 

"Hot damn, you are!" Faith said, chuckling. "Who'd a thunk a stud like you would be unplucked." Angel was biting his lip not to burst out laughing at the boy's expense, while Cordelia watched on with an amused expression. "I don't think I've ever met a virgin." 

"Excuse me while I throw myself to the vamps," Xander said, standing. He quickly made his way to the girls bathroom. 

"Think he's red?" Faith asked the couple, a grin on her face. 

"He'll forget about it in a while," Cordelia said, then smiled evilly. "Well, if we don't constantly bring it up, that is." 

 

*****

 

Buffy woke to find herself staring at a pair of bare feet. Confused, she closed her eyes again, then opened them. *Nope, feet still there. Sexy feet, too,* she thought, pushing herself onto her side. She followed the feet up a long pair of jean clad legs, lean waist, bare muscular chest to Spike's sleeping face. *Sexy everything,* she thought, then scolded herself. *Bad Slayer. He's the enemy, no matter how much of a hottie he is. Plus, he's still in mourning for his whacked out woman.* 

With a mischievous grin, she brought her free hand forward and ran her nail along the bottom of his foot. He twitched, but did not move. She did it again, and this time his eyes shot open to glare at her. "Quit it," he growled, then closed them again. Buffy laughed softly, then used all her fingers on his foot. 

This time, his hand shot out and grabbed her leg, yanking her across the hardwood floor so her stomach was parallel with his head. He didn't pause, using the same hand to start tickling her waist. She laughed, squirming out of his reach. She quickly stood and before she knew it, the peroxide blond vampire was standing as well, reaching for her. With a screech, she took off towards the stairwell, Spike chasing after her intent on revenge. He caught up with her at the door, tickling her unmercifully. 

"Stop, stop, stop, stop," Buffy begged between laughs, her knees going weak. 

"You started it, I'm just finishing it, ducks," Spike told her. She slid to the floor bonelessly, then reached back and knocked him off his feet. She raked her nails along the bottom of his foot before jumping up and tearing up the stairs. 

"Cheater," he yelled after her. 

Angel cocked his head when he heard pounding in the stairwell. He was about to comment when Buffy burst through the door with a shriek, Spike a few steps behind her. They ran past the befuddled group straight to the guest bedroom, laughter following. 

"Told ya," Faith said, smiling widely at her friends. 

After a few minutes, Spike and Buffy joined the three in the kitchen. "Xander in the john?" Buffy asked, pouring herself and Spike coffee. 

"Yeah," Faith answered, grinning at the two of them. "What have you two been up to all day?" 

"Beating on Spike," she answered, shooting the vampire a grin. 

"More like I was pounding you, ducks," Spike replied, leaning against the counter near Angel. The two vampires struck up a conversation about Virginia. 

Buffy sat next to Cordelia at the table and Faith leaned forward to whisper to the two girls. "Check out the two half-naked hotties in your kitchen, Cordelia." All three turned and looked at the pale, shirtless pair sipping coffee. They were a study in opposites, dark versus light, big versus lean, smooth verses scarred, angelic verses chiseled. One was relaxed, the other a barely controlled bundle of energy. But both were sensual, powerful, lovers, predators, creatures of the night.

"Oh, wow," Buffy said, taking a shaky breath. "This is better than a Chippendale calendar." 

"Too bad they don't show up on film," Cordelia said to the girls. "We would make a killing with them as models." 

"Man, Cordy, you are one lucky broad," Faith said. 

"Aren't I though?" 

"What are you ladies talking about?" Angel asked, breaking into their hushed conversation. 

"Oh, nothing," Cordelia said innocently. "Just girl talk." 

"How come I doubt that?" Spike said, looking at Buffy. She flushed and looked down at her coffee. Xander finally decided to emerge from hiding and joined the group in the kitchen. 

"Since we're all here, let's discuss the plan for tonight," Angel said, setting his empty mug in the sink. "We can go trolling again or try something new." 

"I say we split up into teams of two and hit three clubs at once," Buffy suggested. "We may be able to draw her out that way." 

"Better yet," Cordelia said. "Drop hints that we're all staying together somewhere and let them come to us." 

"Like fish in a barrel," Xander added, nodding at his former girlfriend's idea. "They shouldn't be able to resist." 

"Let's find a location, then," Angel said, moving to a desk and pulling out the map of the city with marks all over it. The rest of the early evening was spent getting ready to plant their trap in the minds of their enemy. 

 

Part Seven

 

 

The night passed quickly as the separated group traveled from club to club, leaving breadcrumbs of information in their wake. At 3:30 am, they stopped and headed back for the warehouse, knowing that by the next night their trap would be sprung. 

Buffy was laying on her side in bed, not sleeping, when Spike suddenly came in and threw himself face down on the bed next to her. "Hello Mr. In-My-Bed. What are you doing?" 

"They won't stop yapping," Spike said, burying his head in the pillow. "How's a bloke suppose to get some sleep if they go on and on and on and on and..." 

"I get the idea," Buffy interrupted him. "Why didn't you just go downstairs." 

"When this big, comfortable bed was available?" he said, turning his face toward her. 

"This big, comfortable bed that's occupied by your worst enemy, you mean," she told him. 

"You're not my worst enemy, ducks," he replied, his blue eyes piercing her own. 

"Oh, really?" she said, eyebrow arched. 

"Yes, really," he answered dryly. 

"Who is then?" 

He closed his eyes, but not fast enough for her to miss the pain in them. "Love, pet. Love." Buffy stared at his handsome features, stunned, but didn't comment, instinctively knowing he would say more. "Have you ever loved so intensely, it consumed your very being, only to lose that love, not to death, but to life?" 

"Yes," she whispered, thinking of Angel. 

"You know, I lost Dru's love long before she died," he continued, opening his eyes to look at her. "It was never the same after Angelus came back, even though we had a bloody good time these past few years." He inhaled deeply and sighed, sadness in his expressive gaze. "I'll miss her." 

Buffy reached out and touched her palm to his cheek in comfort and kinship, two beings who've loved and lost, yet will never forget. "She walks in beauty, like the night of cloudless climes and starry skies. And all that's best of dark and bright meets in her aspect and her eyes. Thus mellowed to that tender light which heaven to gaudy day denies," she quoted softly to him. "It's by Lord Byron. When I first read it, I thought of Drusilla."

"That was beautiful, Buffy," he said quietly, using her name for the first time in front of her. "Thank you." She gave him a tender smile. 

 

*****

 

Faith and Xander sat having a staring contest. They were kneeling nose to nose on the couch, trying desperately not to blink or laugh. 

"You blinked!" Xander exclaimed, not moving. 

"Did not," Faith said. 

"Yeah, but you will," he replied. 

"In your dreams," she told him. 

"You're doing more than blinking in there," he said, then realizing what just came out of his mouth, blinked. 

But Faith didn't notice, didn't move. "You dream about me?" 

"Um...if I say yes, you're not going to rip my arm off and beat me over the head with it, are you?" 

"No." 

"Yes." 

Faith blinked, yet they still sat nose to nose. "Are they...dirty?" 

"Only in a clean way," he murmured, holding his breath. "Would you like a preview?" 

She couldn't answer because his lips had descended upon her own, coaxing, caressing, igniting something new between the friends. Her hands moved up to encircle his neck, his around her waist, pulling her against him. The kiss went on for several minutes until they both broke away, breathless. "Was that ok?" Xander asked, his voice deep and rough. 

"More than," she answered. "In fact, if you don't go it again, I will rip your arm off and beat you with it." 

"Well, since you put it that way," he said with a grin. She shut him up with another kiss. 

 

 

Part Eight

 

 

Spike awoke to find his arms wrapped around a warm body. Buffy's warm body to be precise. He could feel the gentle rise and fall of her chest, hear her heart beating as she slept. Instead of pulling away, he snuggled closer into her back, spooning her with his own cool body. He felt relaxed, at peace, and he didn't want it to end just yet, didn't want to go back to being mortal enemies, or whatever they were. 

"Stop wigglin'," Buffy mumbled as his arms tightened around her. 

"Sorry, pet," he replied softly, waiting for her to yell at him or stake him. She did neither. 

"'S-ok," she said. "Gonna sleep for longer. You too." 

"Whatever you say, Slayer," he said, closing his eyes and purposely inhaling her scent. "Whatever you say." 

 

*****

 

Several hours later, the friends reassembled in the kitchen, this time to prepare for the ambush. Xander and Faith had gone to the chosen location when it was still daylight and rearranged things to their liking, hiding weapons and other useful items in the warehouse. They also set up a few things to make it look like they lived there. 

Loaded down with stakes and other slaying paraphernalia, they left in four cars - Buffy and Spike in his DeSoto, Faith and Xander in Buffy's Blazer, Cordelia in her car and Angel on his bike. They were to park in various parts of the neighborhood for escape, but not close enough together so any remaining vampires would easily be able to follow. 

"Here they come," Xander warned from his perch on the ceiling beams. He was watching out a high window, crossbow and holy water bombs with him. The others were spread throughout the warehouse, waiting for the attack to begin. They didn't have to wait long. 

A loud roar sounded, then a large truck drove through the side of the building, leaving a gaping hole where two dozen of vampires ran in, prepared to fight. Xander dropped his bombs on the unsuspecting vamps, sending them fleeing in the directions of his hidden friends. 

The fighting was fast and furious. Buffy slammed a stake into the closest vampire, then sent her foot flying, cracking ribs with her punishing side kick. She spun, sending her leg out again and hitting him in the face. She dropped back, elbowing the vamp who came up behind her, then letting her fist fly up to connect with his face. She dropped to the floor, out of his reach, and rolled to her left. 

Faith grabbed the vampire's jacket, sending him sailing into the wall with a hard throw. She immediately turned and kicked a second vamp in the chest, then followed with a right cross and a left hook. She blocked his punches, sneaking under his defense to stake him before being grabbed from behind. 

Spike growled at the vampires he faced, allowing them to rush him. He clotheslined the first taker, sending him to the ground with a crash. The second he allowed the vamps momentum to help the peroxide blond throw him into some crates. He smashed down with his boot on the fallen vampire's face at the same time as he punched a third attacker, drawing blood. 

Angel and Cordelia worked together, covering each other's backs. Their combined efforts rendered the attackers dust, their martial arts skills at perfection. Angel sent a vamp over his head where he landed at Cordelia's feet. She kicked him in the ribs before dropping on his chest and plunging a stake into him. Standing, she caught the leg of another attacker trying to kick her, and pulled. The vamp fell hard to the floor as she twisted his leg, breaking it. 

Angel blocked another vampire's punches before returning the favor. He let a stake descend from the wrist sheath and smashed it into the vamp's chest, leaving a shower of dust on him as he turned to the next attacker. 

Xander aimed and fired at the vampires attacking Faith and Buffy. He avoided helping the others, not wanting to hit Angel or Spike by mistake. So far, those who had tried to climb up to get at him, the young man dusted with a well placed bolt. 

The action was getting intense, each of the friends using all their skills to defeat their opponents. The fight had been going on for what seemed like hours when Xander smelled the first licks of fire on the building. With a curse, he pocketed as many bombs as he could, prepped his crossbow, and began to climb down. "Fire!" he yelled to the others, hoping they would hear and escape. 

Faith heard Xander yell something and flipped a vamp over her head in order to see the brunette climbing down. She swung, connecting her stake with the chest of another vampire before running to join him. "What is it?" 

"Fire," Xander replied, sending a holy water bombs at advancing vampires. "I hope the others heard, because we need to get out of here." 

Faith nodded and they ran for the door, passing Spike on the way. "Fire!" she shouted at him, pausing to trip one of his attackers before continuing on with Xander to the exit. Spike swore and closed his hands around another vampire's head, slamming his knee into the face of the other. He let the vamp fall to the ground, sent a spinning back kick at another, then took off running after the other two. 

"Angel, I smell smoke," Cordelia said, slightly breathless as they fought. She plunged her last stake into a vampire, and turned in time to see her boyfriend dust the remaining attacker on the duo. "We need to jet." Angel agreed, grabbing her hand and running out the convenient hole in the wall from the vampires truck. 

"Damn it! That was my last nail!" Buffy exclaimed, her foot flying to connect with the offending vamp's head. He staggered and she sent her stake home. Jumping straight up, she avoided the one trying to tackle her from behind. She landed gracefully behind him, and, with a sweet smile as he turned to her, plunged the wood into his undead heart. She turned to fight yet another when she saw the licks of flames climbing the wall. "Uh, bad guys? Fire." The remaining vampires looked where she pointed, then took off running without a backward glance. "Grateful louts," she muttered, running after them. "Didn't even have the decency to wait." 

"Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap," the Slayer swore as she dodged falling debris. Virginia's minions had doused the perimeter with kerosene before lighting it, and the warehouse went up easily. The door that she had ran for was blocked, sending her into another fit of obscenities. Tearing around a corner, she came up against a wall of fire with no way to get through. 

 

*****

 

Spike waited anxiously by his car, pacing up and down the sidewalk. None of the other vampires had followed him as he wove in and out of alleys as the escape plan called for. "Damn it, Slayer. Where are you?" After a few more laps, he swore and took off back to the flaming warehouse. 

 

*****

 

Her eyes were tearing from the smoke. Running as low to the ground as she could, Buffy tried desperately to find an exit not blocked by the flames. She was pushed back to the main room where Xander had sat on the ceiling beams, each of which were engulfed by the deadly fire. The hole the truck had driven through had filled with fallen wood and metal from the walls. 

She coughed, her heart pounding as the deadly smoke threatened to asphyxiate her. She dropped to her knees, crawling towards an office in hopes the window was not blocked. Just before she got there, the wooden doorframe collapsed, sending sparks and bits of wood flying at her, burning her, cutting into her skin. With a small cry, she scrambled back on her knees, pain radiating from her oxygen deprived lungs. 

 

*****

 

Spike leapt onto the large garbage dumpster outside the flaming building and flung himself through a window, crashing to the ground on the inside with a hail of glass. He rose quickly to his feet, looking wildly around the fiery room for the Slayer. He spotted her in the middle of the floor, barely moving. He was next to her in an instant, picking her petite form up into his arms and heading for the window. But by the time he got there, it was enveloped in flames, preventing escape.

Growling and cursing, he searched the room for another exit. His keen eyes picked up a ring on the floor with perfectly straight cracks around it. "Trap door," he muttered, racing for it. He set Buffy gently down, then grasped the metal ring and yanked. The cement door opened and he could see a ladder leading down into darkness. Not wasting an instant, he tossed the Slayer over his shoulder and descended the ladder. 

Realizing they needed to have light, he put her down once again and ran back up into the inferno. Stripping off his coat, he threw it into the hole, then broke a nearby crate into pieces. He made a torch with his favorite red shirt and let it catch on fire, then descended into the darkness, pulling the trapdoor closed behind him. 

 

 

Part Nine

 

 

Angel looked out the heavily curtained window at the rising sun. In a moment, he would have to move, but for now he stared worriedly out onto the street. He had arrived back home followed shortly by Cordelia, Faith and Xander, but no Buffy or Spike. Now with the sun's arrival, he feared the worse. 

"Angel," Cordelia said, coming up behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist. "It's time to move away from the window." 

"I know," he sighed, drinking in her support. "I just keep hoping…" 

"They're probably holed up somewhere because of the sun," she told him as he moved away, letting the drape fall into place. "Xander and Faith both saw Spike leave the warehouse, and I'm sure Buffy wasn't far behind." 

"I wish I could be certain they were alright," Angel said, hugging her to him. 

 

*****

 

Buffy paced nervously around their prison for the umpteenth time. She had become lucid as Spike closed the trapdoor above them, torch in hand, the only bit of light in the small enclosure. The room was the size of a twin bed, with cement walls and was probably used to store illegal substances or other things. They had been stuck down there for roughly an hour, and she was growing more anxious with every passing minute. 

"Slayer, you're driving me batty," Spike said from his seat behind the ladder. "Sit down." 

"You'd like that, wouldn't you," Buffy said. "So you could have more space to yourself. But I'm not falling for that, no sir." 

The vampire arched an eyebrow at her, the torchlight casting shadows on his face from where he set it in a ring on the wall. "What are you talking about?" 

"I think the fire is gone. We can leave now," she said, ignoring him and scrambling up the ladder. She tried to push on the heavy cement door, but the wounds on her hands prevented her. With a cry, she banged on the door. 

"Hey now," Spike said, standing quickly. He pulled her from the ladder and down onto the ground with him. "What's going on, Slayer? Why are you so anxious to get out of here?" 

Buffy started to rock in his arms, nervously eyeing the walls. "Kill me," she said to him. "Kill me now before the walls do." 

"You're claustrophobic!" he exclaimed, astonished. He started to chuckle at the thought of the mighty Slayer being afraid of small spaces, but it turned to silence as she continued to mumble about him killing her before the walls did. "Slayer, stop it," he said none to gently. 

Buffy didn't hear him, her own terror of being buried alive tamped down on her rationality as she rocked next to him. 

Spike's mind turned rapidly as he tried to think of a way to break her out of her fear. *Distraction. I have to distract her from the situation,* he thought, forming a plan. He only hoped he didn't end up a pile of dust for what he was about to do. Pulling the Slayer onto his lap, he captured her face between his hands and pressed his lips to hers. 

 

*****

 

Cordelia returned from the post office with their mail. Not being able to sleep, she had decided to run some errands during the day, picking up their mail along with some food. When she got back, Angel, Xander and Faith were sitting on the couch, staring morosely at a blank television. 

Sighing, she dropped her purchases on the table, then sat next to her boyfriend with the mail. She leafed through it, then stopped, her heart dropping as familiar handwriting caught her eye. "Angel," she breathed, handing him the envelope with a shaky hand. 

Angel tore the envelope in his haste to get to the message. His eyes rapidly scanned the handwritten text. He stood with a choked sob, dropping the paper as he practically ran to the bedroom, slamming the door behind him. Cordelia picked up the letter and read it. She closed her eyes tightly, handing it to Faith before heading to the bedroom as well. 

"What's it say?" Xander asked, staring after the couple. 

"'Two down, three to go,'" she answered, her voice tight with emotion. 

 

*****

 

Buffy felt soft lips on her own and blinked, surprised at the contact, penetrating the fear that had enveloped her. She let her eyes close and gave herself up to the feeling of being kissed for the first time in years. The cool lips coaxed, then demanded as her heart started beating rapidly in her chest. 

*Bloody hell,* Spike thought as she began to kiss him in return, her tongue darting out to touch his lips. What had been a simple plan of distraction was rapidly arousing him. He deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue past her teeth and into a duel with her own. He moved his hands to the back of her head, twining his fingers in her hair, holding her to him. 

Buffy let her own hands travel up to rest lightly on his chest, feeling the coolness of his skin through the thin black shirt. Suddenly, she wanted to get closer, wanted to feel that coolness directly beneath her fingertips. She grabbed the material and lifted, pulling it from the waistband of his jeans. He broke the kiss long enough for her to divest him of the shirt, then recaptured her lips, tasting, sipping, delving into her mouth with his talented tongue. 

His own fingers moved to her shirt, sliding up and under to caress her warm skin. He skimmed her stomach, his touch light, before cupping one full breast, flicking his thumb over the already pert nipple. He groaned low in his chest when she arched into his palm, seeking his touch. The feel of her fingertips playing along his chest and abdomen was wreaking havoc on his control. 

Quickly, before he was lost completely, Spike set her onto the floor, breaking the kiss to spread out his long coat in the small space. This time, when he returned to her lips, he seized them rather than caressed, commanded rather than asked. Her own shirt and bra were gone in an instant, and he pulled away to gaze through hooded lids at the beauty in front of him. 

 

*****

 

Xander cleared his throat, looking at the figure lying on the bed as he exited the bathroom. He had sought refuge behind its closed door, pulling himself together so as not to bawl in front of Faith. It was not the time to mourn, that would come later. Now was the time to reaffirm life, to take what was wanted before it was too late. 

Faith turned her head to him, noting the nervousness of his posture, the worrying of his lip with his teeth. As their eyes met, she knew what he wanted, knew what he needed. Wordlessly, she patted the bed next to her, inviting him into her life, her love. 

He slid next to her, pulling her into his arms, kissing her deeply, passionately, reverently. His hands clumsily unbuttoned her shirt, separating the material, exposing her naked form to him. He began to rain kisses along her jawline, moving down the column of her neck to her collarbone. He dipped his tongue in the hollow of her throat, then went lower, blazing a trail between her breasts before he captured one pebble like nipple in his mouth. 

She arched into him, holding the back of his head with her hands, wrapping the dark strands around her fingers. His inexperienced tongue and teeth worked magic on her senses, sending bolts of pleasure radiating through her body as he lavished first one, then the other breast. She moved her hands to his shirt, tugging on the material until he released it over his head. 

He brought his lips back to hers, crushing her against him with the weight of his bare chest pressed against hers. Her nails scraped along his back, and he shivered with desire, pulling them over so she was on top of him. Breaking the kiss, he looked into her passion filled eyes, conveying his message of want, of need, of love. 

 

*****

 

"You are so beautiful," Spike whispered, his voice purring, caressing, seductive. He lowered his head to one breast, then the other, suckling the rock hard nipples, tugging on them with his blunt teeth, arousing her fully with his tongue. His hands skimmed down her sides, delving below the waistband of her pants, seeking her heat. When his long fingers found her silken folds, she jumped, her heartbeat racing, her breath catching. 

"Spike," Buffy breathed, squeezing her eyes shut as his digits teased and taunted her womanhood. She moaned aloud in protest when he stopped, only for it to change to a groan when he removed the rest of her clothing, replacing his fingers with his mouth. She felt his tongue flick her throbbing clit, the suck on it, causing her to writhe under him as the sensations overwhelmed her, sending her into a spiraling orgasm under his talented ministrations. 

He allowed her to calm down as he slowly kissed his way back up her body. He touched his lips lightly to hers, then moved away to shed his remaining clothes. He allowed his eyes to roam over her flushed, naked form, drinking in her beauty. He could feel her gaze on him, and he raised his head to watch as she hungrily devoured his form with her eyes. With a low growl, he rolled on top of her, pushing her legs apart with his own, positioning himself to enter her moist heat. 

"Slayer?" Spike asked, his muscles clenched in barely restrained control. "Do you want me to stop?" Her answer was to wrap her legs around his waist, thrusting her hips up to meet him. He almost lost it then and there as the fire of her body consumed his erection, the tightness of her near virginal passage squeezed him. When he did move, it was with combined gentleness and strength, tenderness and ferocity. He was both worshiping and claiming her as they moved together in the rhythm of the ages. 

 

*****

 

Faith tugged off Xander's jeans and boxers, as well as her own. She repositioned herself on top of him, rubbing her wetness against his large shaft before lowering herself down upon it. She froze after he was fully sheathed, watching the play of emotions on his face, feeling his fingers bruise her sides as he gripped her hips. 

Xander felt as though he was on fire, wrapped in a soft, silken glove that was beyond his wildest fantasies. He wanted to move, wanted to feel her slide against him, wanted to prolong this moment for eternity. The decision was taken out of his hands as she began to rock back and forth on him. 

She knew he wouldn't last for very long, so she took one of his hands and intertwined their fingers, pressing them against her clitoris, helping him to bring her own orgasm. Soon, they were both flying as the sensations shook their bodies, colors flashing behind tightly closed lids, muscles spasming as they climaxed together. 

 

*****

 

Spike coaxed the Slayer's body over the edge with a loud cry. He thrust quickly into her as she orgasm, letting his own release go with a hoarse shout of her name. "Buffy!" He collapsed upon her, hearing the blood rushing through her veins, the pounding of her heart, the quickness of her breath. He could feel his face transform to its demonic visage, could feel the need to sink his fangs into her lovely skin, lose himself in her blood. With every ounce of control he'd spent building over two centuries, he forced his human mask into place and kissed her instead. 

Shifting, he separated their bodies, turning them so she rest in the crook of his arm, head pillowed on his chest. Her soft hair tickled him, her warm breath on his cool skin sending tremors down his spine, arousing him once more. She took a deep breath and sighed, her breasts rubbing against him. "I'm going to take you again," he said quietly, arm tightening around her. 

"Good," Buffy replied, sliding her body until she was on top of him. She smiled down, her eyes reflecting the heat and desire he felt. "I was hoping you'd say that." 

 

*****

 

"I…you…we," Xander stammered, holding Faith against him in the aftermath of their passion. "Thank you," he finally said. 

"I should be thanking you," Faith told him, raising her head to kiss his chin. "It's not often I'm in the deflowering position." 

Xander chuckled at her coarse words, the pain of the news about their friends pushed deep down. "In that case, you're welcome…to do it again." 

 

*****

Part Ten

 

 

"Do you think we can get out of here now?" Buffy asked as they lay together on Spike's coat, fully dressed. She was looking thoughtfully at the trap door, the walls no longer threatening to close in on her. "I could really use some food." Her stomach growled in emphasis. 

Spike chuckled, then kissed the top of her head. "Come on, pet. Let's go." He climbed the ladder and carefully pushed the trapdoor open. Gaping holes in the ceiling of the burned warehouse let in the starry night as they left their safe haven. Buffy looked around the wreckage, then burst out laughing, spinning in circles at being free. He watched with a raised eyebrow until she leapt into his arms, legs wrapped around his waist, and hugged him. 

"Thank you," she whispered, holding him tightly. 

He smiled. "You're quite welcome, Slayer." She slid to her feet, her face raised to stare into his bright blue eyes. With a groan, Spike brought his lips to hers, tasting her warmth and sweetness. When he broke it off, he stepped back, his features reflecting confusion, anger and desire. "Let's go," he ground out, turning on his heel without waiting. 

Buffy's brows screwed up in puzzlement, and she hurried to follow him. They were lucky to find Spike's DeSoto still in one piece. The vampire tapped nervously on the wheel as he drove them to a fast food restaurant, glancing ever so often at the petite blond next to him. When they arrived, he gave her some money, then went in search of his own food, his emotions reeling from what happened in the warehouse.

Circling around the back of the restaurant, he was surprised to recognize two of Virginia's minions feeding. Stealthily, he crept up behind them, staking one instantly and grabbing the other by the lapels, slamming him up against the brick wall of the building. The minion's eyes widened and he began to sputter out words. 

"You! But-but-but you're dead! Master Virginia sent the-the-the note herself!" 

"As you can see, I'm very much still kicking," Spike said, slamming his fist into the vampire's face. "And I'm extremely brassed off for being trapped in a burning warehouse." He punched him in the gut, breaking a few ribs, then kneed him in the face. "Now, what's this about a note?" he asked threateningly, the other pinned to the ground by the neck under Spike's boot. 

"Master Virginia sent a-a-a-a note to-to Angelus saying you a-a-and the blond Slayer were dead," the minion said quickly, terrified. 

"Oh, she did, did she?" Spike said. "Well, then I guess I'd better let you go to correct the mistake." He lifted his foot and the minion scrambled to his feet. Before he could start running, Spike slammed into him, kicking and punching until he finally plunged a stake home. The peroxide blond looked at the pile of dust on the ground, then shrugged. "Or not." 

Spike joined Buffy in the restaurant a few minutes later. Sliding into the seat across from her, he sent her a casual look. "Good news or bad news, ducks?" 

Buffy swallowed the bite of hamburger, eyeing him warily. "Good news." 

"Virginia and her flunkies think we're dead," he told her, snatching a French fry from her tray.

Buffy arched an eyebrow. "What's the bad news?" 

"Angelus and your friends do, too," he said. He quickly explained to her what the minion told him. "This could be our ace in the hole, Slayer," he concluded. 

"How?" 

"If Virginia thinks we're dead, she won't be expecting us to kill her," he pointed out, grabbing her drink and taking a long sip. She glared at him, then snagged it back. 

"Well, duh," she said, taking another bite of her food. "But how do we keep it a secret that we're still among the walking and talking?" 

"And shagging," he added, smirking at her. She wrinkled her nose at him in fake disgust. "She probably has Angelus' place staked out by now. It wasn't too hard to follow you back that night." 

"I thought I did a great job!" she exclaimed. 

He chuckled. "Pet, a blind Chihuahua could have tailed you," he said. Buffy picked up a fry and threw it at him. "Temper, Slayer," he chided. She sent him a murderous look. 

"Arrogant, sexy vampire," she muttered to herself. "Ok, we'll call them. Unless you think they tapped the phones." 

He shrugged. "It's a possibility, luv. Never underestimate your foe," he said. "I did once, and was stuck in a bloody wheelchair for months." 

"I'm good," she bragged, smiling brightly. "So, how do we talk to them?" 

"First, I suggest we find someplace to stay," he said. "Then we'll figure out what to do." 

"Sounds like a plan," she replied. They stood to leave. "Think we have enough money to stay at the Yorkshire over on Beverly?" 

"Ducks, that place is five hundred bloody dollars for one night!" Spike exclaimed as they climbed into his car. 

Twenty minutes later he was pulling into the drive to the hotel, swearing under his breath the entire time. "I hope you're happy," he grumbled, following her through the ornate doors. The look on her face when she smiled at him sent his undead heart pounding in his chest. 

 

*****

 

The bell sounded the next morning in the darkened warehouse. Faith and Xander looked up from where there were sitting, snuggled together on the couch watching television. With a shrug, Cordelia peered through the curtains and saw a FedEx truck parked outside the door. "Xander, get Angel," she instructed, heading for the stairs. 

She returned a minute later, small package in her hand. Angel walked over and took it from her, carefully inspecting it. The Yorkshire Hotel was listed as the return address. Opening it, he pulled out a video tape. 

"What is it?" Xander asked. 

"A copy of Monty Python's Search for the Holy Grail," he answered. Nothing else was in the package. Curious, he slid the cassette out of the holder. It was fast forwarded to a certain spot. He walked quickly over to the VCR. 

"Bring out your dead." 

"Here's one, nine pence." 

"I'm not dead." 

"What?" 

"Nothing, here's your nine pence." 

"I'm not dead, yet." 

As Xander viewed the scene, his mind suddenly snapped to the last time he watched this movie. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"That's what I should have said to the Master," Buffy told Xander as they sat in front of his television, watching Holy Grail for the umpteenth time. 

"What?" Xander asked. 

"'I'm not dead, yet,'" she quoted. At his confused look, she explained. "When I went to kill the Master on the roof of the library, he told me I was dead. That should have been my reply." 

"Buff, I don't think the big ugly had a VCR," he replied. "But if it makes you feel any better, next time you're suppose to be dead, you can say it." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Buffy's alive!" Xander shouted, jumping to his feet. He gestured wildly to the screen. "It's a message from her!" 

"How can you be sure?" Angel asked, his hopes raising. 

Xander quickly explained the story, then grabbed Faith into a hug. "She's alive!" 

"That's five by five, Xander," she said, breaking out of his enthusiastic embrace. "But what's with the cloak and dagger?" 

"Virginia's spies," Cordelia answered. 

Angel nodded. "You're probably right, Cordy." He looked relieved for a moment, then worried again. "Do you think Spike is with her?" 

Cordelia hugged him. "I don't know," she whispered. 

"So, what now?" Xander asked, his face lit with happiness. 

"We call Willow," Angel said, getting to work. "And get a list of the registered guests at the Yorkshire Hotel. Buffy is not dumb. If she figures there are spies, she won't be registered under her real name." 

"Isn't the Yorkshire that big, fancy joint on Beverly?" Faith said. Angel nodded. "How's she gonna pay for it?" 

"That's right," Cordelia said. "If she used her credit card, she'd be listed under her own name." 

"Not if she went by an ATM," Angel replied. "But we'll know as soon as we get that list from Willow." 

 

 

Part Eleven

 

 

"Can you do that?" 

"Do what?" Spike asked the Slayer. 

Buffy looked back at him. "That hypno-thingy Odo just told him about." 

They were laying on the large bed of the plush hotel room, watching videos. Buffy was on her stomach, her feet near the headboard and Spike had pillows propped up behind him as he leaned against it. She had insisted they get something fun when they'd gone in search of the Monty Python movie, and had returned with several vampire flicks. They were currently watching My Best Friend's a Vampire.

"Odo?" Spike furrowed his brow in confusion. 

"You know, from ‘Deep Space Nine'?" Buffy told him. "He was also on ‘Benson'?" 

"Oh, him," he replied. She kept looking at him expectantly. "What?" 

"Can you do that thingy?" 

He gave her a sexy grin. "Why don't we find out," he said. He let his eyes roam over the back of her muscular form which was wrapped in a robe, their clothing being laundered by the hotel. When he returned his gaze to her face, desire radiated from the blue orbs, and he watched as she licked her lips in anticipation. He whole body began to tense as she moved, crawling to his side, the front of the robe gaping, giving him a perfect view of her full breasts. Suddenly, he couldn't take any more. He grabbed Buffy and pulled her onto his lap, his tongue plunging into her mouth, seeking, tantalizing, coaxing her own. 

When they came together, he felt as though he was on fire as she met him thrust for thrust, her mouth burning a trail on his neck and shoulder. He went over the edge with a hoarse shout, bringing her with him. He could swear he was about to have a heart attack as he settled against her, his mind racing at the implications. 

"I guess you can do that thingy," she said, her warm breath tickling his neck. 

Spike chuckled. "I guess so." 

 

*****

 

"I found them!" Angel said, his voice filled with excitement. In his hands he held a printout of the guest registry for the hotel. "And Spike is definitely alive." 

"If you call being a vampire living," Xander said. Angel glared at him, but the smile on his face belied it. 

"What name did they use?" Cordelia asked, taking the printout from him. "And more importantly, how did they pay?" 

"Cash. They're registered under Mr. and Mrs. William Masterson," Angel replied. 

"And you know it's them how?" Faith said. 

"That's Spike's real name," he answered. He looked away, his eyes distant. "He hasn't used that name in more than a century." 

"Uh, I'm still stuck on the Mr. and Mrs. thing," Xander said. 

"Maybe they eloped," Faith teased. "Giving them the chance to do the watoosi all legal like." Xander paled at the thought. 

"Don't worry, Xander," Cordelia said. "I'm sure you'll be invited to the baby shower." 

Xander put his face in his hands, shaking his head. "I don't even want to go there." 

 

*****

 

"Let's go shopping," Buffy said, pulling on her newly cleaned clothes. 

"Uh, pet, it's nighttime," Spike pointed out, sliding on his own jeans. "Virginia's minions? The plan?" 

"But these are all ripped from the fire, even if they're clean," she said, pouting. "Besides, I'm going stir crazy waiting. The note on the flowers said tomorrow, so we have a whole night free." 

He shook his head, knowing he was defeated, but tried once more. "We'll be recognized." 

"Not if we get you a hat," she replied. 

"I'm not wearing a bloody hat." 

"Then we'll dye your hair," she told him. At his mortified look, she laughed. "Hat it is." 

Fifteen minutes later they were strolling down the street, a baseball cap planted firmly on Spike's peroxide blond locks. Buffy had purchased one as well, sweeping her own telltale hair up under it. "Let's go in here," she said, pulling him into one of the many stores on the block. 

The Yorkshire was located in a posh part of the city, with the surrounding neighborhood filled with stores, restaurants and other entertainment for the rich and beautiful. Grinning happily, Buffy fingered the expensive clothing as she wandered around, Spike trailing behind her reluctantly. Somehow he knew his bank reserves would be dangerously low when she was done and wondered when he turned into a lap dog like Angelus. 

"May I help you?" a nasally voiced woman asked Buffy and Spike, looking down her nose at the pair. 

"I'd like to try this outfit in a six," Buffy replied, pointing to a mannequin. 

"The garments are a tad on the expensive side," she said, not moving. 

"Pretty Woman much?" Buffy said, her eyes steely. At the reference to the famous Julia Roberts/Richard Gere movie, the woman's whole demeanor changed. 

"I do apologize. Sometimes we get vagrants," she whispered the word as if it were dirty. "Size six, did you say?" 

Buffy nodded and the woman escorted the Slayer to a fitting room, leaving Spike behind. The woman soon returned, addressing him. "And for you, sir, we have an exquisite selection of men's clothing. You're companion said to, and I quote, ‘fix him up so I can take him out in public,' end quote." She tried to hide her amusement from the vampire. 

 

*****

 

"Faith, can I talk to you a second," Xander asked, coming into the bedroom where the brunette Slayer was reading a magazine, waiting for her toe nails to dry. 

"I'm all yours," she replied, giving him a smile. 

"That's what I…uh, wanted to…um…talk about," he stammered, sitting next to her on the bed. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, looking anywhere but at her. 

Faith's happy mood disappeared instantly, to be replaced by fear. Fear that the man she secretly loved wanted nothing to do with her. "Spit it out," she said, sullenly. 

"Well, you know Buffy," he said, then laughed self mockingly. "Of course you know Buffy. What I meant was, in high school I had a…thing for her." 

"A thing," she repeated. 

"Yeah. A big thing," he replied. "And I told her I had this big thing for her. Let's just say I would have rather slit my wrists and offered a drink to the Master than what really happened." 

"And this is relevant…" she said in her coarse manner. 

He took another deep breath and looked at her. "Should I just slit my wrists now or do I have a chance with you?" 

Faith's own breath caught in her throat, her heart pounding. "Do you have a…thing…for me?" 

His mouth quirked in his patented boyish grin. "A big thing." 

"Good," she said. "'Cuz I, uh, have a big thing for you, too." 

His grin turned into a full-fledged smile, his eyes lighting up. "So, if we put are things together…" 

"Skin will be slappin' tonight," she finished, smiling widely in return. He leaned forward and pressed a tender kiss on her lips. 

"I'm glad we had a chance to talk about…things," he murmured against her mouth. 

"Me, too," she said softly, pulling him down with her on the bed. "Definitely." 

 

 

Part Twelve

 

 

"Wow. You look…" Buffy trailed off as she surveyed her companion's new attire. "Tasty." 

Spike sighed heavily, sliding on his leather duster over the dark gray chinos and off white, mock turtleneck. Their clothes and other purchases were being sent back to the hotel. "Can we bloody go now?" 

She grinned at him, her own body encased in a yellow slip skirt and matching spaghetti strap blouse. "Yup. On to the next store!" 

He grumbled as he followed the Slayer outside, the sales woman smiling after them behind her hand. He fingered the baseball cap in his hand, reluctant to put it back on. *Whoever heard of a vampire wearing a bloody ball cap. It's not even a good team,* he thought, trudging next to the perky blond. His keen hearing interrupted his thoughts and he whipped his head to the noise. Several of Virginia's minions emerged from an alley. They conversed briefly on the sidewalk, then split up, five going one way and five coming straight for them. 

He quickly plunked the hat on his head. "Slayer, keep facing straight ahead. Next door we get to, go in," he instructed, taking her hand in his. 

Buffy nodded, fighting the urge to look behind her. She grabbed the handle to an unnamed door, with only a sign that said ‘We're Open. Please Come In' on the window. They hovered near the door, watching for their followers. 

"Hello, and welcome," an extremely elderly man said, walking up to them. "I'm Mr. Thompson. Will this be cash, check or charge?" 

"Uh…cash," Buffy said distractedly. "Do you see them?" 

"Not yet," Spike replied. "Wait, here they come." 

"If you'll just follow me, then," Mr. Thompson said, gesturing with his hand to a large room. Windows with large, ornate script let the night into the tastefully decorated room. Soft, cushioned chairs were set up facing a white podium, where two elderly women sat waiting, large smiles on their faces. "Names please," he asked them. 

"Buffy," the Slayer said, looking over her shoulder. 

"And you sir?" 

"Spike," the vampire replied, mimicking the Slayer's action. 

"Your full, real name, sir," Mr. Thompson requested. 

Spike looked at the man, then answered quickly when Buffy squeezed his arm. "William Masterson." He quickly returned his gaze to the window. Outside he could see two of the minions arguing on the sidewalk in front. 

"Martha," Mr. Thompson said, writing something on the podium. One of the two women stood and went over to Buffy and Spike, taking each of their hands in turn with a small tape measure. "Shall we begin?" he said, as Martha did her job. 

"Go ahead," Buffy replied, looking at Martha strangely, then returning her attention to the window. The vampires were still there. "Spike, should we get out of here?" she whispered, leaning closer to him. 

"…Does any one here object?" Mr. Thompson said. 

"No," Spike replied to Buffy. 

"Very good," Mr. Thompson continued. "As a legal adult in the State of California, do you promise to…" 

Spike stiffened next to her, his head whipping to face Mr. Thompson as the vampires looked up towards the window. Buffy did the same. 

"…Do you Buffy?" Mr. Thompson asked. 

"Uh, yes?" Buffy answered, having no clue as to what he just asked. 

"Slayer, lean closer and peek over my shoulder," Spike instructed, ignoring Mr. Thompson's words. 

"Still there," she whispered. "Think we should try to find a back door?" 

"…Do you William?" 

"Yes," he said. He carefully looked over his shoulder again as Martha came up to the two of them and pressed something in their hands. Spike looked down at the object, frowned, then turned his attention to Mr. Thompson. 

"…them on your left hand," Mr. Thompson said. Spike gave Buffy a questioning glance, then shrugged and did as told. She did the same, then looked back over his shoulder. 

"They're gone," Buffy said with a sigh of relief. "That was a close one." 

"Yes it was, pet," Spike replied, facing the elderly man once more. 

"…I now pronounce you Husband and Wife," Mr. Thompson declared with a large smile. 

Buffy and Spike's mouths dropped open at the man's words as the two elderly women threw confetti in the air above their heads. "What did you say?" the Slayer asked in a small voice. 

"I just need you both to sign here, and pay me of course," Mr. Thompson said with a grin, not hearing her. He gave Spike a pen clipboard, pointing to the ‘x' at the bottom of the page. 

Spike's mind had completely shut down, he was so stunned at what the man had said. Numbly, he signed where indicated, handing the items back. He opened and closed his mouth a couple of times to say something, but nothing came out. 

Buffy repeated the vampire's action without thought, signing her name, her own mind whirling. *Did he say what I think he said and oh my god did what I just think happen actually happen?* "Spike?" she managed to squeak out, turning wide eyes on him. 

He snapped out of his stupor and looked down at her vulnerable face, her hair and shoulders dotted with colorful bits of paper confetti. She'd never looked so beautiful to him. Unable to help himself, he bent his head and kissed her softly on the lips. 

 

 

Part Thirteen

 

 

"You know, when you signed the register as Mr. & Mrs. William Masterson, I didn't think it mean literally," Buffy said as they entered the hotel. They had taken a roundabout way to get back to their current home, being sure to avoid any of Virginia's minions. 

"Me either, pet," Spike replied, looking down at the folded wedding certificate in his hands. He thought a license was needed for a marriage to be preformed, but Mr. Thompson said that people came to him to get around that ‘technicality' and still have it be legal. 

Buffy held up her left hand, the fluorescent light from the elevator glinting off the plain, gold band. Spike had a matching one on his ring finger. "Mom and Giles are going to majorly wig when they hear about this. And dad…how am I going to introduce you? ‘Hey, dad, this is Spike…It's his nickname, he got it about a hundred years ago by torturing people with railroad spikes…Actually, he's over two hundred. And did I mention he was a vampire?' Yeah, I can see that going real well." She sighed and rubbed her temples. "Ok, I need food. And a bath. And an aspirin. And a bag of ice to put on my head. And not necessarily in that order." 

The elevator doors opened, leading to a long hall with multiple numbered doors. Spike followed the Slayer to their room, then she turned and looked at him. "What?" 

"The key? It's a credit card like thing that fits in this little slot," she said sarcastically. 

"Key…right," he said, digging in the pocket of his coat. He inserted it into the key slot and turned the knob, pushing the door open. Buffy was about to enter when his arm shot out, blocking the way. 

"Spike, what are you doing?" she asked. "I really don't want to play games right now." 

"Not games, Slayer," he told her, swooping her up in his arms. He gave her a grin. "Tradition." 

The tension headache that had formed behind her eyes vanished as Spike carried her over the threshold, kicking the door shut behind them. "Boy, pet, gaining a bit of weight, aren't we?" 

She smacked the back of his head. "Hey!" 

"Hmm, what to do, what to do," he said, standing in the large room and looking around. "Since you're in my arms, I could drain you dry. But, that wouldn't be very husbandly now, would it?" 

"Spike…" 

"Oh, I know," he continued, gesturing with his head to the heavily curtained wall. "I'll toss you out that window over there, make me a widower." 

She started to struggle in his arms, but he only tightened his grip. "Put me down, you overgrown leech," she ground out. 

"Better yet," he said, his voice lowering, his head turning to face hers. "I can take advantage of the fact that I'm you're husband, you're my wife and this is our wedding night." 

Buffy stopped struggling, her eyes shooting to his. She could see fire burning in the icy depths, melting his tough-guy persona into a passionate lover. Swallowing heavily, she tentatively leaned her head forward and kissed him. 

As kisses go, it wasn't the most intense, the most enticing, the most arousing one they had shared over the past two days. But it was, by far, the most earth-shattering kiss each had ever felt. It was a kiss that would change their lives forever. 

 

******

 

Loud knocking on the door to the hotel room woke Buffy from her pleasant sleep. Her growl rivaled Spike's as she tried to block out the noise, but it was to no avail. She pried her lids open, looking at the clock on the night stand. They had only gone to sleep two hours before. 

The knocking continued and she sighed, sliding out of Spike's embrace. She donned the plush, terrycloth robe, belting it around her waist, then left the bedroom for the small living room type area. The nice room had a small couch, table, four plush chairs and a coffee table. Floor lamps sat on each end of the couch, and a television sat across from it. Buffy went to the door and peered out the peep hole to see Xander, Faith and Cordelia standing in the hall. She opened the door and plastered a tired smile on her face. "Hi, guys." 

"Buffy!" Xander exclaimed, making her wince from his exuberance. He swept her up into a large hug, planting a loud kiss on her cheek. Faith mimicked Xander's actions, minus the kiss and Cordelia smiled at her. 

"We're glad you're not dead," the former cheerleader said as Buffy closed the door to the small suite. 

"I'm glad I'm not dead, either," Buffy replied, gesturing for them to take a seat. "Let me go throw some clothes on." 

"Wait, where's Spike?" Cordelia asked. 

"Sleeping," she said, moving into the bedroom. She shut the door behind her and quickly changed into a new pair of Capri pants and cropped pink sweater. She went into the bathroom to freshen up, then returned to the bedroom to see Spike peering at her with one eye. "Faith, Cordy and Xander are here," she told him, leaning down and kissing his forehead. 

"Tell them to go away," he mumbled, trying to pull her back into the bed with him. 

"I can't," she replied, backing away from the his reach. "Remember the plan?" 

"Bugger the plan," he growled. "I want my wife back in bed with me." 

She smiled, her whole face lighting up at his words. "Well, your wife wants to be in bed with you, too, but she can't. You can join us or go back to sleep." 

He rolled over onto his back and pressed his hands on his eyes, sighing dramatically. "I'll be up in a minute." 

"Ok. I'll order up some coffee," she said, exiting the bedroom, closing the door behind her. She smiled at her friends, going to the window and making sure the heavy curtains were shut completely. "Do you guys want some food? I'm calling room service." 

"Food?" Xander said, eyes perking up. 

Buffy laughed. "I'll take that as a yes." She dialed the well used number and ordered, then sat on a plush chair next to Cordelia. Faith and Xander sat close together on the couch, his hand on her knee. Noticing this, the Slayer arched a questioning eyebrow. "So, what have you guys been up to since I've been dead?" 

"Little bit of this, little bit of that," Faith replied, her eyes dancing. "And a whole hell a lot of the other." 

"They've been rutting like pigs," Cordelia said, tactless as always. Xander blushed and Faith glared at her. "What? It's true." 

"I take it you two...talked?" Buffy said to Faith. 

"Oh, yeah," Faith said, giving Xander a quick grin. "And everything's five by five." 

Spike came out of the bedroom, wearing a pair of tan khakis and a green, button down oxford which he left untucked, his feet bare. He walked over to Buffy, picked her up and settled her on his lap, her back pressed against his chest. He let his head fall forward to rest on her shoulder, eyes closed. 

The three friends looked at Buffy and she gave them a small, embarrassed smile. "Uh, Spike? You could say good morning," she said. 

"Morning," he grumbled into her back, not moving. 

"Buffy, is there something you wanted to tell us?" Xander asked. "Like why Son of Deadboy is using you for a pillow?" 

"And where'd he get those great clothes?" Cordelia added. "I thought he only had one set." 

"We went shopping last night," Buffy started to reply. There was a knock on the door, and the Slayer climbed off Spike to let room service in. She signed the check, grinning like an idiot at the sight of her new last name, and turned to the cart full of goodies. "Dig in." 

Xander needed no second prompting, quickly getting to his feet and descending upon the donuts and fruit with abandon. Buffy laughed, pouring herself and Spike some coffee. She handed the grumpy vampire his cup, then sat in a chair next to him. "So, have you guys decided how to use our 'deaths' yet?" 

"Angel is going to send a message that he wants to meet her," Cordelia said. "When they meet, Xander, Faith and myself will stay visible to her..." 

"And you two pop out of no where and dust her," Xander finished. 

Cordelia glared at him. "Actually, you'll stay hidden and try to cap her off with crossbows," she said. 

Buffy nodded. "Makes sense. What do you think, Spike?" 

"We'd have to get to the meeting place ahead of time," Spike replied. "And we should have a backup plan. I don't want to be stuck in another bloody hole in the ground." He lifted his mug to take a sip of the hot brew, but paused, turning his head to look at Buffy. "Then again, it wasn't all that bad." 

She blushed slightly and looked down at her coffee. "So, when does all the fun begin?" she asked, returning to the subject of conversation. When no one answered, she raised her head to see Faith, Xander and Cordelia staring at Spike's hand, gape mouthed. Puzzled, she leaned forward to see what captured their attention. "What are you guys looking at?" 

"Uh, Buffy," Xander said. "Please tell me the Mr. and Mrs. thing is a disguise." 

Buffy comprehended the fact that they were looking at the gold wedding band on Spike's left hand, which was plainly visible as he held the mug near his mouth. "Um...no." The looks on their faces made her start to giggle, then laugh as Spike winked at her, his blue eyes twinkling. 

"I guess the honeymoon's over, pet," he said. For some reason, the fact that it was no longer a secret made him feel proud and happy. He knew he loved shagging the blond Slayer, fighting with her, talking with her, but he thought that was the extent of those feelings. He now realized he was wrong. 

Xander had turned to glare at Faith. "I thought it was a joke," he said, referring to their earlier conversation. 

"I meant it as a joke," Faith defended herself. "Don't go all postal on me!" 

"Oh, look, their first fight," Cordelia said conversationally. "Isn't that cute?" 

"Eat me," Faith snapped at her. 

"Rude much?" Cordelia replied. 

"Faith, knock it off," Xander said. "You, too, Cordy." 

"Screw you!" they said simultaneously. Silence filled the small room, then they burst out laughing. Buffy and Spike watched with amusement until they settled down and returned their attention on the newly married couple. 

"So, when did'ja do the deed?" Faith asked. "And is he any good in the sack?" 

"Faith!" Buffy and Xander exclaimed. Spike almost choked on his coffee at the brunette Slayer's question, then smirked, turning to face his wife with a raised eyebrow, waiting for her answer. 

Buffy blushed bright red, then mumbled something about going to the bathroom and quickly left the room. Spike shrugged, then looked over at Faith. "Want to find out yourself, ducks?" he asked, giving her a cocky grin. 

"Hey!" Xander said, putting a possessive hand on Faith's thigh. "This is my woman. Stick to your own, you undead woman stealer." 

Cordelia gave her former boyfriend a pitying look. "You really told him off, lame-brain." She turned on Spike. "And you. Buffy would kick your ass if she heard what you just said." 

"Probably," Spike replied, not caring. "But then we get to make up." He gave her a leering grin. 

Cordelia rolled her eyes, then stood. "I'm going to talk to Buffy." 

"Ditto," Faith said, standing as well and following the brunette into the bedroom. The two men heard the sound of the bathroom door opening and closing, then looked at each other, Spike with a small smirk and Xander with trepidation. 

"I hate to ask," Xander began, looking slightly nervous. "But why did you two get married? And don't give me any crap about loving her, because I you can't." 

"And how do you know that?" Spike asked in amusement. 

"You don't have a soul," Xander pointed out. "This is just some big elaborate plan of yours to kill her, isn't it, soul-less boy?" 

"Bugger, you figured it out," he replied, acting defeated. "Now what the bloody hell am I going to do?" 

"You can start by drinking holy water," Xander sneered. "Then follow it up with a nice, thick, wooden stake to the heart." 

"Don't threaten me, mate," Spike warned. "I haven't eaten yet." 

 

*****

"All right, Buffy, spill," Cordelia said, leaning against the double sink. Buffy was sitting on the edge of the large, Jacuzzi bath and Faith hopped up to sit next to the cheerleader. 

"Yeah, B, talk," Faith said. "Is he as tasty looking without his clothes on? We only got a preview the other day." 

"Guys," Buffy blushed again. 

"What I want to know is when did you get married?" Cordelia said. "And, more important, why?" 

"It was kind of an accident," Buffy explained, not looking at the two girls. "We went out shopping and saw some of Virginia's goons. Since we're suppose to be dead, we ducked into the first place we came to and it ended up being a wedding chapel type thingy." 

"So, you decided to get hitched?" Faith asked. 

"No, like I said, that just sort of happened," Buffy replied. "We weren't really listening to Mr. Thompson. We were too busy looking over our shoulders at the vamps outside, hoping they wouldn't see us. Before we knew it, we were married." 

"Well, if you didn't have sex, you can get an annulment," Cordelia told her. When Buffy didn't reply, she eyed the Slayer. "I take it that's null and void." 

"Back to my all important question," Faith said, smiling widely at the blond. "Is he any good? Does he give you that stomach churning, toes tingling feeling?" 

"Throw in mind-blowing," Buffy replied, a small smile playing on her lips. "With a dash of fireworks on the side." 

"You go girl!" Faith said. 

"What about you and Xander?" Buffy asked the other Slayer. 

"Oh, yeah," Faith replied. "All of the above. His virginity has been shucked like an ear of corn." 

Buffy snickered. "About time. I swear, he had to be the world's oldest male virgin," she said. "Did you tell him you loved him?" 

"In so many words," Faith said, smiling happily. 

"Not that I really care," Cordelia said, then smiled. "But I'm glad he's finally found someone." 

"Thanks, C," Faith responded. 

"Well, Buffy," Cordelia said, turning the subject back to her marital status. "If you need a good divorce lawyer, let me know. Daddy knows some who will get you half of everything he has." 

Buffy looked startled. "A divorce?" 

"Unless you want to stay married..." Cordelia trailed off. 

"You're in love with him," Faith said to Buffy, noticing the pained look in her eyes at the mention of a divorce. 

"No. I'm not," Buffy said defensively. "I can't be. Not with Spike. He's a vampire. Without a soul. He kills people. I'm a Slayer. I'm not suppose to love him, I'm suppose to kill him." 

"But what about the fireworks? The mind-blowing sex?" Faith said. 

"Good sex does not equal love," Buffy replied, sadly. "Besides, he's still mourning for Drusilla. He probably is pretending I'm her." 

"Does he call out your name when he orgasms or hers?" Cordelia asked. 

"Um...mine," she said. "But that doesn't mean anything." 

"Yes, it does," Cordelia said. "It means when he's with you, he's with you, not thinking about the loony." 

Buffy sighed. "Can we not talk about this any more?" 

"You know what?" Faith said. "I'm gonna go out there and ask him point blank what he feels for you." 

Buffy stood and tried to stop her, but the other Slayer was already out the door, heading for the living room. "Faith, don't!" 

Faith ignored her. "Spike, is it all humping or something more?" 

Spike looked up from the television he and Xander had turned on so as not to kill each other. "What?" 

"Faith..." Buffy begged, running into the room with Cordelia close behind. 

"Is it just sex or not?" Faith demanded. 

"He told me he's only screwing her until he decides to kill her," Xander said, glaring at the vampire seated in the chair. 

Buffy gasped, staring at Spike with pain filled eyes. She turned and ran to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. 

"You stupid pillock!" Spike yelled at Xander, losing control over his demon. His face vamped out and he grabbed the young man off the couch. "I'm going to rip your throat out for that!" 

Faith punched Spike in the lower back, causing him to let go of Xander. He turned, snarling at the Slayer and received a punch in the jaw. He blocked her next swing, throwing his own punch at her face. Her head reeled with the blow, but she did not stagger. Dropping into a fighting stance, she lashed out with her foot, kicking him in the stomach. He stepped back, hitting the chair with the back of his legs. She sent a side kick to his face and he ducked, grabbing her leg in the process and knocking her to the ground. 

Xander jumped off the couch and charged at the vampire, tackling him to ground. The chair went flying over, hitting the heavy curtains, causing them to part. Sunlight streamed in through the six inch gap, bathing the two on the floor in its bright rays. Spike let out a viscous roar as he started to burn, throwing Xander from him with all his strength. The young man flew halfway across the room, smashing into Cordelia who was watching with fascination. She went down as the vampire leapt over her, tearing into the bedroom and slamming the door shut. 

Not stopping, Spike smashed into the bathroom door, knocking it from its hinges and onto a startled Buffy. He jumped in the shower stall, turning the water on full strength, letting it douse the burns. Pain radiated from his face, neck and hands where the sunlight had hit. A moan penetrated his infuriated brain, and he looked out of the open shower curtain to see Buffy laying on the ground under the heavy, wooden door. 

"Buffy!" Spike exclaimed, almost slipping on the wet puddles he made rushing to her side. He quickly pushed the door off of her, examining her for injuries, finding only a gash on her head.. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up into Spike's frightened, burned and wet vampiric features. She gasped, bringing a hand up to touch his cheek. 

"You're hurt," she said, worry in her eyes. 

"It's nothing," he said dismissively. "Are you ok?" 

"I will be if I don't drown," she teased as the water on his wet body dripped onto her face. He didn't smile. "Boy, tough room," she muttered, watching as his golden eyes changed to blue as the human mask dropped back into place. 

"You didn't bloody believe him, did you, Slayer?" Spike asked quietly, the shower still running behind him. 

"I...don't know," she replied just as softly. Her eyes filled with confusion and vulnerability. "I have no idea what you feel for me, if anything at all. For all I know, I could just be a notch on your bedpost. Or...or a substitute for Drusilla."

Spike closed his own eyes at the mention of his Black Queen. He searched for the pain that accompanied his thoughts about the female vampire, but it was overshadowed by the pain he felt caused by the young woman in front of him. "You're not a substitute for Dru, Slayer," he said as she sat up. "And you're not just a notch on my bedpost." 

"Then what am I?" 

He opened his eyes and stared intently into hers. "You are my wife." The emotions churning in his gaze burned Buffy with their intensity. She felt herself falling into them, her breath catching in her throat, her heart hammering in her chest. "I love you, Buffy Masterson, and I intend to never let you go." 

 

 

Part Fourteen

 

 

"What do you think they're doing in there?" Faith asked, gesturing at the closed door. 

"He's probably killed her," Xander said sullenly. 

"We would have heard fighting if that were the case," Cordelia said. "Anyway, by his reaction to what you said, I doubt he wants to do that." 

"We'll give them another minute," Faith said. "Then I'm gonna kick some serious ass." But before the minute was up, Buffy came storming out of the bedroom and slapped Xander across the cheek. 

"Hey!" Xander exclaimed. "What the hell was that for?" 

"That was for burning my husband, you dickhead," Buffy said through clenched teeth. She turned on Faith. "I'm mad at you, too, but since you were protecting Xander, I'll let it slide. Tell your boyfriend he owes both of us an apology." 

Faith stared defiantly at Buffy for a moment, then faced Xander. "B's right. Apologize," she told him. 

Xander was about to protest, but at Buffy's furious glare and Faith's uncompromising one, he relented. "Sorry, Buffy," he mumbled, looking at the floor. "I just didn't want him to hurt you." He brought his head up and saw Spike behind the blond. "Sorry to you, too, Spike. But if you do hurt her, I will kill you." 

"If I hurt her," Spike said. "You have my permission." 

Buffy gave a final glare to Xander. "Good. Now that everything's settled, I'm going back to sleep. We'll meet back here tonight, as soon as you know when and where the meeting with Virginia is going to take place. Don't get followed." She turned on her heel and went back into the bedroom. 

"I guess that's our cue," Cordelia said, picking up her purse. 

Spike stopped her as the others headed for the door. "Tell Angelus..." he trailed off, unsure of the message he wanted to convey to his sire about Buffy. 

Cordelia nodded, understanding. "I will. Take care of her. I don't want my boyfriend to have to kill his last childe." 

 

*****

 

Angel's jaw about hit the floor. "They're what?" 

"Married," Cordelia repeated. 

He stared at her in disbelief, then looked at Faith and Xander, who both nodded. "It's true, Deadboy," Xander said. "Buffy's gotten hitched to your demon's spawn." 

"When...how..." Angel tried to get out a complete thought. 

"Last night," Faith told him, then grinned. "By accident." 

Cordelia covered her own smile as Xander and Angel looked at Faith in confusion. "How can you get married by accident?" Xander asked, having not heard the story. 

"Ever see I Love Trouble?" Cordelia asked. He nodded. "That's how." 

Xander looked at her in disbelief, then started to chuckle, turning into a side clenching laugh as he pictured their faces when the minister pronounced them husband and wife. Faith and Cordelia joined in, while Angel just shook his head in amazement. 

"Did they...?" Angel started to ask, giving his girlfriend a pointed glance. 

"Play the Newly Wed Game?" Faith said, catching his look. "Dollars to donuts they're at it right now. In fact, I think they've been doin' it since the fire." 

Angel squeezed his eyes shut and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm getting a headache." He sighed and shook his head. "Did they go for the plan?" 

"Yes," Cordelia answered. "We're to go back there tonight once you set up the time and place." 

He nodded. "Ok. I'm going to try to get some work done. We'll leave at 9:00." 

 

*****

 

The foursome arrived at the Yorkshire at 2:30 am after making sure they were not being followed. Angel had met with one of Virginia's lackeys, who relayed the messages back and forth, deciding on a place and time to meet. Once settled, the vampire with a soul returned home, then they set off for the hotel. 

"Hey, guys," Buffy said, answering the door in a much better mood. "Come on in." 

Spike was sitting in front of a garbage can, whittling a stake, the burns on his face and hands already healed. On the table was a small pile of the deadly weapons. "You guys have been busy," Faith commented, picking one up and twirling it in her hand. 

Buffy nodded, returning to her seat next to the blond vampire. "I take it we have liftoff?" 

"Tomorrow at the old Carlisle theater on fourth street," Angel said, looking uncomfortably at the pair. "Midnight." 

"Not very original," Buffy commented. She gestured to the couch. "Take a seat, guys. I don't bite." 

"But Mony Mony does," Xander said, looking at Spike. Spike sent Buffy an exasperated glance, then returned to work. 

"He won't, either," Buffy reassured her fried. "Well, not you, anyway." She grinned devilishly. 

"Ooh, a naughty Slayer," Faith said, plopping down on the couch, dragging Xander with her. "Haven't you learned that you're not suppose to let them chew on you?" 

"Spike, can I talk to you?" Angel asked. Spike raised his head to his sire, then nodded, standing. They went into the bedroom, shutting the door behind them. 

Cordelia sat in an empty chair across the table from Buffy. "Angel's been a pain all afternoon," she told the blond Slayer. "I was ready to bash him over the head with my industrial size hairdryer." Buffy laughed. 

"So, B, tell us," Faith said. "Have you admitted to yourself that you love Blondie?" 

Buffy ducked her head, a small smile on her lips. "Maybe," she replied. 

 

*****

 

"Are you toying with Buffy?" Angel demanded as the bedroom door clicked shut behind the two vampires. 

"No, you twit," Spike said, crossing his arms over his chest. The ring on his left finger caught the overhead light. "I am not." 

"Then what are you doing to her?" Angel said. 

"Loving her," Spike replied. 

"You can't love her," Angel told him. 

"And why the bloody hell not?" 

"You don't have a soul," he answered. 

"I loved Dru for over a century," Spike pointed out. 

"That's different," Angel replied. 

"How? Because she was a vampire? Because someone needed to take care of her after you left?" Spike said. 

"Is that what this is? You getting back at me because I left?" Angel asked. 

"No, you stupid ninny, it's not," he said, angrily. "This has nothing to do with you, or Drusilla, or any other bloody thing you can think of under that poofy hair. I love Buffy, and I'm married to her, and there's nothing you can do about it!" 

Angel paused, looking at him thoughtfully. "That's the first time I've ever heard you call her by name." 

"Who?" 

"Buffy," Angel replied. "You always call her ‘Slayer' or ‘pet' or one of your other endearments." 

"You're point?" Spike said. 

"What name did you get married under?" he asked. "Spike?" 

"No, William," Spike replied. "But what does it bloody matter? I don't even remember the ceremony, we were too busy watching our tails." 

"Tell me what you do remember," Angel requested. 

"Why?" 

"Because I asked you to," he sighed. Spike glared at him. "It's important, alright?" 

"The old bloke said that we were husband and wife, I sort of spaced out, the Slayer said my name, I turned to her…" Spike said, his speech slowing down as the memory surfaced. His eyes grew distant and a genuine smile crossed his lips. "And she had all these little bits of colored paper on her, in her hair. Her eyes were so wide, so damn bloody beautiful my heart pounded in my chest…." 

Angel watched the play of emotions on his childe's face, saw the love and tenderness in his expression as he spoke of Buffy. *Spike really loves her,* he thought. He held out his hand, breaking into the other vampire's memories. "Congratulations. I mean it." 

Spike accepted the handshake warily. "Thank you, Angelus," he said. "I think." 

Angel gave him a half grin and turned, looking around the clothes strewn bedroom. "Looks like Buffy went shopping." 

"You'd never believe how much that girl can bloody spend," Spike said. "And look at me. I ask you, do any other vampires dress like a Gap ad?" He gestured to his dark green khakis and untucked, button down, navy oxford. "She even had the nerve to throw out my other clothes!" 

Angel laughed, the tension in the room relieved. "Cordy did the same thing to me," he said with camaraderie as they opened the door to rejoin the others. "I was lucky she let me pick out my own new stuff." 

"Talking about me again, Angel?" Cordelia said. 

"Always," Angel replied, smiling at her. 

"Now that your guys' bonding session is over," Buffy said. "Don't you think we better get to work?" 

Spike picked her up, took her seat, and pulled her on his lap, just like earlier that morning. "Anything you say, Mrs. Masterson. You wear the pants in this family. At least, until I take them off." 

Buffy blushed bright red as the room filled with the laughter of friends. 

 

 

Part Fifteen

 

 

Buffy and Spike left the hotel at 3:00 p.m., while the sun was still high in the sky. Luckily for the vampire, the entryway to the Yorkshire was covered, and the valet parking brought his spray- painted car to them. When they arrived at the theater, Buffy pried a door open, then Spike jumped out of the car and quickly entered the dark, old theater. The Slayer hid the car, then joined her new husband.

"Split up or stick together?" Buffy asked quietly as they made their way backstage. 

"Split up," Spike answered. "I'll take the lobby, control booth and catwalks. You take backstage, the auditorium and downstairs." Buffy nodded and the two parted ways, creeping stealthily in order to slay any vamps Virginia had positioned at the theater already. 

A tiring hour later, Buffy sat at the edge of the stage, bag of weapons beside her, waiting for Spike to return. She let her thoughts turn to Xander and Faith, happy that her two best friends were finally together. After the battle was over, she'd have to have a long talk with the other Slayer and squeeze out all the details. 

A spotlight suddenly went on, bathing Buffy in its bright, white glow. She raised her hand over her eyes, trying to see who was in the catwalks operating it. "Gilbert and Sullivan anyone?" she called out. 

"I was thinking more the lines of Gypsy Rose Lee," Spike called back to her. 

"I take it we're all clear," she yelled back. "And this is going to get old, real fast." The light shut off and she could see the vampire walking along the metal, his footsteps silent despite his hard shoes. Soon, he joined her on the stage, sitting down and taking her hand in his. 

"Have I ever told you I love the theater?" he asked, intertwining their fingers. "I used to go at least once a week in London. Sometimes I'd even bring Dalton along." 

"Dalton?" Buffy questioned. 

He frowned. "I don't think you met him, pet. He was a bookish vampire, short, glasses, lots of humanity in him. I guess that's why Dru gave him to the Judge as a snack." 

"Oh, I saw him!" she replied, remembering back five years. "He was playing Tomb Raider, though he looks nothing like Laura Croft. Now what did he take?" She screwed up her face in concentration as Spike smothered a laugh. "A decoder ring." 

"A what?" 

"That's all I can remember," she confessed. "But I guarantee you had something to do with it." 

"Who me?" he replied, acting innocent. "Why, I have always been a model citizen." 

"And I'm Miss America," Buffy said sarcastically. 

"Uh, luv? That would have to be Mrs. America," Spike pointed out. 

Buffy shook her head and chuckled. "Ok, enough of this pathetic conversation. We have roughly two hours before the sun sets and the baddies start to arrive. We need to find a place to be. Angel said they'd be sure to meet here in the center of the stage." 

"We can pop up to the side catwalks," Spike said. "And pull up the ladders behind us." 

"Don't you think they'll want to use the spotlights?" 

"Those are on the main catwalk, pet," he replied. "The side ones control the props and give access to the lighting grids so the bulbs can be changed." 

"Wow, you really know your way around a theater," Buffy commented. 

"When you've gone to the show for two hundred years, you tend to pick up a few tidbits," Spike said, smiling at her. "Come on, kitten. Let's get settled in. I can think of a few dozen ways to occupy our time until they get here." 

 

*****

 

The two hidden lovers watched as vampire after vampire entered the theater, spreading out to cover all entrances and exits. As predicted, two climbed into the main catwalks and turned on the spotlights, shining them on center stage. As the magick hour approached, they still hadn't seen Virginia. Their plan hinged on the female vamp's leadership, and hoped that with her eliminated, the others would panic and disperse. If not, they were going to have one hell of a fight on their hands. 

Angel, Cordelia, Xander and Faith strolled in, each dressed in black and no doubt carrying a full arsenal on their bodies. The three friends stood back, covering the three dividers to backstage as Angel walked to the center. None of them tried to look for Buffy or Spike. "Virginia," the soul filled vampire greeted as the blond female strode on-stage followed by four, large minions. 

"Angelus," Virginia hissed. "So good of you to come to your own funeral." 

"One question before we proceed to kill each other," Angel said conversationally, the cue for the team to get ready. "Why did you bother to hunt down and dust all my children? I was doing that quite well on my own." 

"You destroyed Marcius! He was everything to me, my master, my lover, my sire. And you took him away, so I shall take all away from you, every vampire you sired, every lover, every ‘friend,'" she sneered with the word. "Until there is no trace of Angelus left on this earth!" 

Angel cocked his head and looked at her, then shrugged. "Oh, ok," he said. "Just wondered." 

His casual air infuriated Virginia, her face sliding into its natural demonic ridges, yellow eyes and fangs. "Prepare to die, Angelus!" 

He sighed dramatically, then smiled. "Let's do it." 

That was the signal. 

Buffy and Spike let loose with their crossbow bolts, dusting two of the four vampires blocking the blond female. Angel spun on his heels and ran to stage left as planned to assist with the multitude of vamps surging onto the stage from the wings. 

Virginia screamed in anger as two more well placed bolts entered her bodyguard, sending a shower of dust over her. She yelled out directions to her minions, and several surrounded her, forming a protective wall as the battle surged on near the edge of the stage. 

Faith and Xander worked together against the attackers, the young man squirting holy water into vamps eyes with a gym bottle, then shoving them to the Slayer so she could stake them in between fighting. Angel and Cordelia were each holding their own, using their martial arts skills to keep back the opponents, staking them with the efficiency of years of practice. 

Spike reloaded his crossbow as Buffy looked at her surroundings. Suddenly, she smiled brightly and stood, looping her own loaded bow over her shoulder. "What the bloody hell are you doing?" he said, taking aim and firing a bolt. 

"What I do best," she replied. "Improvising." She grabbed a heavy rope that was attached to a pulley system for the scenery props. "I've always wanted to do this." 

"Be careful," Spike said, both admiration and fear in his eyes. 

"Careful is my middle name," she responded, grinning. She climbed easily to the metal handrail and balancing like a tightrope walker. "Try not to hit me." 

"I won't," he said. 

"I love you, William Masterson," she said to him with a wink, then launched herself off the handrail. She swung down into the group of vampires, the heavy prop rising as she fell. 

Buffy landed lightly on her feet directly in front of Virginia, crossbow pointing at her heart. The female vampire looked at her, astonished. "Yes, Virginia, there is a Santa Claus," the Slayer said, finger on the trigger. "And this year he's giving you a nice, pointy stake." 

The bolt flew from the bow, imbedding itself into Virginia's chest, but not deep enough to kill her. The female vampire looked shocked, staring at the Slayer gape mouthed that she had missed. But Buffy had done that on purpose. Her arms flew out, grabbing Virginia by the back of the head before any of the other vampires surrounding her could move. "This is for Spike," Buffy hissed in her ear, then shoved the wood home. 

As the female collapsed into a pile of dust, Buffy grabbed the rope and began climbing with Slayer speed, the prop having reached the pulley, anchoring her. The vampire bodyguards who weren't picked off by Spike's bolts were watching her, unsure as to what to do. 

"I'm not sticking around here now that the master's gone!" one exclaimed as the vampire next to him exploded into dust. He took off running in the opposite directions to the four friends who were fighting his brethren. The vamps that heard him quickly agreed, following close behind. 

Buffy had reached sufficient height, wrapping the rope around her legs using a trick Giles taught her so she could load and fire the crossbow. She chuckled when she saw the fleeing vampires. "Hey, dead guys! Looks like your friends are leaving without you," she yelled to those fighting with her friends. 

It was as if someone let a skunk loose in the theater. The vampires took one look at their retreating comrades, then turned and high tailed towards the exits as well. Soon, the only ones left were the friends from Sunnydale. 

"Well, that was fun," Buffy said to them from her perch. "We should do that again sometime." 

"I'm officially pooped," Xander said, flopping to the floor of the stage, not caring that he was laying in vampire dust. He stared up at Buffy. "You Tarzan, me Jane," he teased. 

"Sorry, Xand, my loincloth is at the cleaners," she replied. 

"Pet, are you going to come down from there?" Spike asked, joining them on the stage, weapons bag over his shoulder. Watching her launch herself from the catwalk into the group of vampires had reminded him of her courage, strength and quick thinking that he'd always loved, even when they had still been mortal enemies. It had also turned him on. 

She grinned at him, then let go of the rope, dropping cat-like to her feet. Before she could say anything, Spike yanked her into his arms, smashing her lips with his own. He pressed his pelvis against hers, letting her feel his arousal. Buffy fingers dug into his shoulders as he continued to plunder her mouth. 

"You know, that's not a bad idea," Angel murmured into Cordelia's ear, watching the couple. She turned to say something and he pulled her to him, bending his head to capture her lips. 

Faith and Xander looked at the two couples making out in front of them, then at each other. "What the hell," Faith said, grabbing Xander by the shirt and hauling him to his feet. "Slaying always did make me horny." 

 

 

Epilogue

 

 

"Have you guys got everything?" Angel asked as Buffy threw yet another bag in the already full trunk of the Blazer. 

"Yeah," she answered. "There is no way I'm letting Spike take any of this in his car. There were probably dead bodies in his trunk." 

"I still can't believe that you two are married," he said. 

"Join the club," Buffy replied. "I think it's going to take months before the shock wears off." 

"How do you think Rupert will take the news?" 

"Giles? Let's see, first he'll give me his befuddled librarian look, then take off his glasses and say ‘I see' with that cute stutter of his," she said, smiling. "Then he'll wig." Angel smiled in return, knowing she was right. She put the last bag in the trunk, then closed the back. "There, we're good to go." 

"Can I ask you something?" Angel said, his face becoming serious. 

"Always," she replied. 

"Are you happy?" Angel asked. "With Spike, I mean." He watched as the corners of her mouth slowly tilted up, her eyes lighting at the thought of her new husband. He knew her answer even before she said it. 

"Yes, I am," she responded. "If I had to relive this whole week over, I wouldn't change a thing. Well, maybe I would have gotten that green, silk jacket, but other than that…" 

Angel burst out laughing, then pulled her to him in a big hug. 

"Hey, now, hands off of my wife," Spike said, entering the underground garage with the other three friends in tow. Buffy smiled at her husband, stepping away from Angel and into his possessive embrace. 

"Get a room," Cordelia said to them, a grin belaying her sharp tone. 

"I guess we'd better get going if we want to be back in Sunnydale by sunset," Buffy said, Spike's arm firmly around her waist. "I can't believe I have to go to classes tomorrow." 

"Did you have to remind me?" Xander said. "I probably have a ton of work to do at the frat. If it's still standing." 

The friend's hugged Cordelia and Angel, preparing to go. "Be sure to let us know your new address and phone number," Cordelia told Buffy. 

"That's right," Buffy said. "Slaying must kill brains cells, too. I didn't even think about it." 

"Don't worry, pet, I'll find us something," Spike told her. "If I have any money left, that is." 

Laughter filled the garage as they climbed into the cars, waving good-bye to Cordelia and Angel. "Think they'll make it?" the former cheerleader asked as they shut the garage door and walked together to the elevator. 

"If any one can, it's those two," Angel replied, knowing his girlfriend was referring to Buffy and Spike. "I just wish we could be there to see the expression on Giles' face when she tells him." 

"You will," Cordelia replied. 

Angel shot her a puzzled glance. "How?" 

"Faith promised to video tape it." 

 

End


End file.
